An Unexpected Love
by hweibs215
Summary: AU Takes place midway through the sixth book when Harry and Hermione find out love potions may be behind their mixed feelings. Both extremely conflicted with their feelings and also busy trying to deal with Voldemort, when they find themselves in an unexpected situation things can only get more complicated.
1. Love Potions

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter universe or any of its characters J.K. Rowling owns everything. I do not profit from this and I do it for my own entertainment.**

 **Love Potions**

 **August 26, 1996 The Weasley's Old Shed**

'Why did he have to fancy her' Ginny thought to herself. She knew that Harry would never admit it, but Ginny knew how he felt about Hermione, and his blatant denial just made it more obvious to her. The way he would look into Hermione's eyes and tell her that he would always be there for her never failed to sting Ginny's heart. Or the way he would always subtly graze her hand and he didn't even notice he did it or what it actually meant. Ginny had loved him since the day she met him on their way to platform 9 ¾. She had been so shy around him up until late second year she could never even speak a full sentence to him. The lack of having any returned feelings is what brought her to this spot with her glancing over her cauldron making sure no one was coming to check up on her. The idea originally came to her at the twins shop, but where it came from doesn't matter all that mattered to her was the fact she was doing it.

From across the shed she could here someone coming she tried to cover up her cauldron before anyone walked in, but it was too late, her tall red haired older brother had already walked in and smelt the aroma from the unmistakable love potion.

"Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing in here. Mum told me to go get you for dinner, but from what it looks like you have already cooked something up of your own." Ron said as he laughed and walked closer to go see exactly what she was making, even though he already had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Can you get the hell out of here. I will eat dinner in a minute I just need to finish something up," Ginny yelled at him trying to get him out of there before he put the pieces together, because she knew he wasn't the smartest wizard of his age but, he would have to be an out right idiot if he didn't understand what was happening in that shed.

"Naw I think I will stick around a bit. So now why would sweet little innocent Ginny be making a love potion? Would it happen to be for a certain chosen one who has eyes for a bushy haired bookworm?" Ron knew exactly what was going on and he planned on taking full advantage of the situation.

"Ron shut up and leave, what I am doing in here is none of your concern." Ginny said while trying to lower her voice, she already knew she was screwed and the only way to get out of this is to play nice.

"No I think it is my concern, because I have a proposition for you, a solution that would solve both of our problems," Ron suggested trying to reel in his sister for a much bigger plan than what she was thinking of.

"Well get on with it," Ginny replied wanting to know what the hell Ron was talking about.

"Okay so you plan on giving Harry a love potion, but whats going to happen with Hermione she would cause you problems beyond your belief if you don't do something about her. So I was thinking that you could give her a love potion directed at me so we can both get what we want. Also, if you decline my offer let's just say I might let slip to Harry or possibly to mum whats going on in this little shed." Ron tempted her with these enticing words knowing this is the only way for him to finally get Hermione.

"Okay you got a deal, but there are a couple things I have to tell you about the love potion. First off it takes a long time to brew at least four months. However, it is extremely long lasting so the potion won't wear off before I have time to brew another batch. Also, the potion is slow acting and can take a while to kick in. This can be a good or a bad thing, the good thing about it is they won't all of a sudden fall in love with us and become suspicious, the bad thing is that it will take a while and she wont be in your arms anytime soon. I personally plan on keeping myself distracted with Dean until it works. I suggest you do the same... Oh you pervert I meant with a girl not Dean." She laughed as she added the last part because, she saw the peculiar look on Ron's face.

"Of course, I knew that I'm not a total bloke, and I plan on it, how does Lavender Brown sound?" Ron asked as a grin began to spread across his face. He just knew his sixth year was going to be a good year.

"She will work I guess, but go stall mum I have to clean up here first," she remembered that her mum was probably waiting on them both and she didn't like to be kept waiting.

 **March 15,1997 Hogwarts Main Hall**

Ron's poisoning scared everyone and also unintentionally ended his relationship with Lavender Brown. Even though he had been slipping Hermione a love potion he knew it would take a while to work he just didn't think it would take this long, but it seemed to him to be doing just that. He figured in the mean time he might as well of had a little fun and who better than the girl who had been obsessing over him. The thing he didn't realize was that the love potion had already started to work and Hermione was just not completely up front with her feelings. Ginny had missed that same little fact involving Harry and his forced feelings towards her. This spelled trouble for them in and of itself but, what was really going to start problems is Harry's new idea of how to make sure that none of them were to get poisoned again.

Harry cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention then finally started speaking. "We can't let something like this happen again. Ron we almost lost you if I hadn't of been so quick on my feet you would have died and that is serious enough to get my attention. I was thinking if we were to take a potion I ran across called 'Efferant', it would clear out our systems of all potions in them and also protect us from most poisons by instantly exerting them from our bodies, it should work perfectly."Harry announced the last part with a smile on his face, he was so relieved he ran across something so perfect for their situation.

"I guess that should work, but are you sure its safe," Ron said extremely nervous, because he knew that the love potions would stop working right when they were starting to take effect.

"They are completely safe," Harry vowed just wanting everyone to accept his idea so they could start taking it.

"Do we have everything for it, I don't know I don't think it's going to work," Ron stammered running out of ideas and excuses to keep them from taking it.

"No actually all the ingredients are really basic and easy to come by surprisingly and also it shouldn't take more than an our to brew." Harry said a little annoyed at Ron for trying to shout down his idea.

"No it won't work I refuse to take it and I suggest you guys do the same," Ron said attempting to shut Harry down.

Hermione finally had enough and stepped in," Honestly Ron your being insane of course it will work I've studied it and am a little surprised I didn't think of it first. Harry your bloody brilliant and I will help you brew it as well as take it with you."

"Thank you Hermione I have a vile right here, but we have to take it in the bathroom, because lets just say its not delightful when the potions leave our bodies."Harry said while pulling out two empty viles.

"Okay let's go, Ron you can come if you want, but honestly if your that against it you can stay here." Hermione stated matter of factly as she walked out of the great hall with Harry and to the girls restroom on the second floor.

 ***.*.*.*.***

"Why was Ron acting so weird? It was almost like he was under a potion himself like poly-juice or something, honestly I never really know what's going on with that boy." Hermione raged to Harry as they lit the fire under the cauldron and started putting in random really weird ingredients into it.

"I don't know, but he's always been a bit unpredictable if were being completely honest with our self's." Harry conceded with Hermione he never really knew what was going on with Ron, one moment he's fine then the next he's as moody as 13 year old girl.

"Okay well whatever is going on with him he needs to sort out, before he trys to talk to me." Hermione remarked before she became completely entrapped with the potion and everything else started to disappear out of her mind. Harry loved that about her, how she could let a project completely intake her and how when she starts something no one and nothing can stop her. He always felt this way, but she was always just her best friend it started to feel like more last summer, but then he started to notice Ginny and everything all of a sudden felt right with Ginny and not Hermione.

"Finally it's done," Hermione said while pushing the sweat and hair out of her face.

"Yeah, finally I can talk without being pushed away," Harry muttered while smiling that smile that Hermione loved.

"Oh shut up, I just don't like to be disturbed while I'm working," Hermione grinned back at him.

"Okay well I need you to go back to the dorms while I take this I will get you when I'm done," Harry awkwardly stated.

"Oh yeah, well here come get me when your done." She replied just as awkwardly as she poured the green thick potion in one of the empty viles before she left.

 ***.*.*.*.***

"Well that wasn't as bad as imagined," Hermione said while entering the common room.

"I guess it wasn't that bad, I didn't particularly enjoy it, but nonetheless I survived." Harry said.

"I was kind of suprised I thought that if you didn't have a potion in you nothing would happen," Hermione stated quizzically.

"Yeah I don't know honestly, I guess it's something to do some research on later." Harry said while thinking about it.

"Is that why Ron didn't want us to take it, has he been slipping us some kind of potion?" Harry asked angry at the thought of Ron going behind his back with something like that. He has been his friend since first year, why the bloody hell would he hide something like that from him?

"I don't know, but we need to talk to him about this ASAP." Hermione urged as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the portrait hole to find Ron.

*.*.*.*.*

"Ron have you been slipping me and Harry something," Hermione snapped at Ron.

"No of course not where the bloody hell did you here that from, did you talk to Ginny because, whatever she is said is a lie," Ron retorted trying to cast the blame on someone.

"Don't you lie to me Ronald Weasley I'm not a bloody idiot and how on God's green earth is Ginny invlved in all of this?" Hermione interjected, she wasn't in the mood to play games with him.

"Alright I'll come clean just know it was all Ginny's idea,"Ron pleaded trying not to piss her off to much.


	2. Love Potions Side Effects

**_Love Potions Side Effects_**

 _"Ron have you been slipping me and Harry something," Hermione snapped at Ron._

 _"No of course not where the bloody hell did you here that from, did you talk to Ginny because, whatever she is said is a lie," Ron retorted trying to cast the blame on someone._

 _"Don't you lie to me Ronald Weasley I'm not a bloody idiot and how on God's green earth is Ginny invlved in all of this?" Hermione interjected, she wasn't in the mood to play games with him._

 _"Alright I'll come clean just know it was all Ginny's idea,"Ron pleaded trying not to piss her off to much._

"Well get on with it have you or have you not been giving me and Harry something?"Hermione yelled, still infuriated with him.

"It started this last summer, I went to the shed to find Ginny and tell her dinner was ready, I was extremely surprised with what I walked in on. It was Ginny making a love potion for you Harry, she begged me not to tell you and said she would make a love potion for Hermione directed at me, she knew I fancied you Hermione and decided to bribe me with it. I was being stupid and gave in. I'm sorry you guys I shouldn't have done it." Ron begged them he knew he would have hell to pay , but he had to admit he was kinda glad he finally got it all off his chest and out in the open. Keeping such a big secret from his best friends was slowly starting to kill him. He hated himself for doing something so manipulative to the people he was closest to.

"Who gave you the fucking right to play with our emotions like that. I don't care how much you and Ginny loved us you had no right." Hermione burst out releasing fury she had built up against her red haired boyfriend that she didn't know she was holding on to.

"I don't get how instead of talking to us giving us a love potion was somehow a better idea. I thought I was your best friend, we have been friends since our first year, how can you double cross me like that? How could you go behind my back and slip me a love potion in between meals or during quidditch practice?" Harry asked, with more confusion and hurt towards his best friend than anger.

"You guys I said I was sorry and I mean it. I won't do it again alright, now can we just drop it?" Ron conceded, he didn't want the fury of Hermione and the disappointment of Harry to hit him like a ton of bricks like he knew it was about to.

"You think we can just drop this like nothing, like it was just you getting caught cheating off my paper. Hell no I'm not done with this, but honestly I can't stand to look at you anymore." Hermione croaked out, tears starting to roll down her face as she stormed off.

"Ron you really did it this time," Harry finished, then followed after Hermione.

*.*.*.*.*

Harry finally caught up with Hermione, because despite being fast on a broom he wasn't the fastest runner in all honesty. He knew what Ginny and Ron did really hurt Hermione, but despite that he kinda knew the entire time that something was off. He couldn't ever put his finger on it, but now it all made sense. He had always thought of Ginny as a sister he never felt attracted to her or really connected toward her beyond being another big brother to her. The fact she didn't have such innocenct feelings towards him was obvious, but he never thought she would go this far.

"Hermione come here," Harry insisted as he sat on the coach in the commen room. Hermionewas crying at her favorite table before Harry had walked in and interupted her thoughts, she was thinking about how strongly she had felt about Ron. Before the school year began all she ever wanted to do was flick Ron and tell him to shut up, but then things began to change she started seeing how cute his freckles were and how she loved the way his red hair looked in the sun. She felt like a cheeky school girl and honestly looking back at it, things never did seem right with those feelings. Now all she wanted to do is kick him in the groin and stomp off. Which if it wasn't for Harry she would have done exactly that. Harry always seemed to make things right when things would go wrong with Ron. If he was being stupid and mean to Hermione, Harry would tell him what he was doing and how it was wrong. When Harry had walked in through the common room she knew what was happening Harry was coming to comfort her and fix Ron's mistakes like he always did, it was in that moment that she knew exactly how she felt.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she sobbed into Harry's shirt and crawled up next to him on the couch in the common room.

"No thank you is needed, if you need something I'm here period the end. What Ron and Ginny did was not okay, I just hope they both learned from this entire fiasco." Harry spat out, anger clear in his voice and face. In his mind it was okay for them to mess with him all they want, but it was not okay to mess with Hermione. As she wept into his chest and clenched onto his shirt he knew he had always loved her, that's why everything was always wrong with Ginny and even Cho to a certain extent. He loved Hermione and everyone saw it except for himself. The denial he held on to was all of a sudden let go of and everything started to make sense.

"Yeah I hope they learned from it to, honestly it did do some good," Hermione stated as her feelings rose to the surface and tried to claw it's way out. She needed to tell him. She needed to not only tell him how she felt, but she also needed to show him how she felt.

"What good could of possibly come from all this?" Harry asked, hoping she was accentuating what he thought she was.

"It made me realize how I truly feel not only about Ron, but also about someone else." Hermione stammered, her nerves rising trying to keep her from doing what she knew she needed to do. She sat up and looked into his eyes, the same emerald green eyes that she knew all to well. Her heart began to race as she saw the grin crawl across his charming face.

"What type of feelings do you have towards this person,"Harry hesitated, then knew what he said was right when Hermione looked in his eyes and drew her face to his and gently let their lips graze each other. Then she grabbed his neck and he grabbed her waist as she forcfully pressed her lips against his until they had to come up for air.

"Does that answer you question?" She cooed, as he started kissing her neck.

"I think we need to stop,"Hermione said begrudgingly as Harry started to kiss her collarbone trying to make his way to her breasts.

"I guess your right, we don't need to do this tonight. We both just got out of relationships so we both probably need time to think and let everything process."Harry agreed while taking his face away from her breasts.

"We need to talk to Ginny it seems like everything is pointing back to her,"Hermione concluded, while taking Harry's hand and walking out the portrait hole.

*.*.*.*.*

"Oh shit,"was all Ginny could say as Harry and Hermione walked towards her hand in hand. She wasn't a complete idiot, Ron had already told her what happened and seeing them together just confirmed her most terrible nightmare was coming to life right before her eyes.

"Okay Ginny what the hell is going on why would you stoop as low as a love potion?" Hermione asked the girl in front of her that she hardly knew anymore.

"Look you guys I 'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking I had no right and I practically stomped all over the clear lines in our friendship," Ginny plead with the two people that felt like siblings to her by this point.

"We already went through this with Ron, sorry just isn't going to cover it this time, you crossed the line and your going to have to show your really sorry to get our friendship back." Harry stated as she looked into the eyes of the girl he thought he loved.

"I will do whatever it takes just don't hate me or shut me out," Ginny knew she really screwed up, but she can't go back now all she can do is trech forward.

"Honestly I don't know, what you did really hurt and I think both of us are going to need some time away from you to." Harry decided as he walked off with Hermione with her hand in his, he knew everything was going to change now.


	3. A New Found Desire

**A New Found Desire**

 **April 18, 1997 Room of Requirement**

5 weeks had come and gone by the time Harry and Hermione had decided to do anything about their feelings towards each other. They both had come up with their own excuses some of which were, their friendship was to important, so much had already happened with them loosing Ron and Ginny as friends, another one that was all to obvious was that the war with Voldemort deserved their full attention. Each excuse had truth to it, but also each one was to weak compared to their longing for more in the relationship for the excuses to matter very long. Harry and Hermione's friendship had grown even more than it already was, that is if it was possible, here they were in the room of requirement cuddling with each other next to a fire. Harry's desire to be with Hermione grew every time they saw each other, the longer he thought about it the more he hated himself for not seeing it sooner. He had began to dislike Ron even more than himself for messing with his feelings in the first place. The thing Harry hated the most was despite what Ron had done Harry couldn't bring himself to think of Ron as anything less than his brother still. A brother that was poisoned by some unknown person, he would eventually figure out who did it and he knew that they were going to pay.

"With everything going on with the love potions. We didn't take any time to think about why Ron was poisoned,"Harry contemplated, while cuddling with Hermione on a couch in the room of requirement.

"Well we know that the mead was meant for Dumbledore and therefor also the poison, but who did it is still beyond me because we know Slughorn wouldn't do it, and there isn't any death eaters who would have access to Slughorn's mead." Hermione noted as she brainstormed out loud with her best friend.

"I have an idea, but you obviously don't agree with my hypothesis."Harry said as he looked over to Hermione giving him the look that screamed let's not go down this road again.

"Please, Harry I know you think that Draco is behind every sinister thing that happens in this school, but he's not. I still don't think that Voldemort would even recruit him, Draco's underage and also very incompetent."Hermione stated very annoyed to be even talking about something that would just start an argument that she didn't want to go into.

"Alright whatever I'm not going to argue about this, it's just my gut is screaming at me to do something about Draco and Snape I just know they are up to something a lot darker and deeper than what we know about."Harry said while trying to convince Hermione that he was right about this, he couldn't explain it, but he knew that if they didn't act soon there would be consequences.

"I agree that something is going on that we don't know about, I just don't think that it's for sure Draco and Snape behind it." Hermione insisted, knowing that this topic wasn't going to be dropped.

"Alright well I'm going to do some research into Tom Riddle later, but until then.."Harry muttered while he turned Hermione so she was facing him. She looked over to him and stared into his eyes noticing the ring of hazel surrounding the emerald that she long ago fell in love with. In that instant there was no one she would rather be with,and there was nothing she would rather be doing, looking into his eyes was enough to fulfill her for a life time. The fact that she had known him for a year just strengthened her love for him. The way he would smile at her like he had never seen anything more beautiful than her, was enough to vanish any thought of self shame about her being hard-featured. She loved him. She loved him more than the air in her lungs. She loved him enough to give him everything she has or would ever have. The fact that she loved him would never change and she prayed to God that he felt the same way.

Looking into her pulchritudinous features Harry wondered to himself, "why did I not see this before?" He had no idea why he could have let this resplendent young woman walk day after day right in front of his eyes and never do something. His passion and love sparked and lit aflame after years of just being an idle match thought to never be lit. Finally the love that had been dully ebbed under the surface came to light like a piece of paper being held up to the light letting the things on the other side be shown. He couldn't just sit before this amazing woman, his best friend for six years and not do something. His love wouldn't allow him to stay idle he had to act and he had to do it now. Right as the thought came to his mind a king sized bed appeared before them undoubtedly from the room.

As she looked to the side she saw a bed, a bed that answered the question she had been asking herself and that was weather or not he wanted to take their new discovered relationship to that level. Her heart began beating so fast that she swore for a second it would jump right out of her chest. All of a sudden Harry picked her up bridal style and carried her to the crimson covered bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt till she could see every detail of his well chiseled chest. He bent down and started kissing her gently letting their lips dance across each other, then like a switch being turned on, their lips became more passionate like they had a mind of their own until their lips were completely lost in each other. Hermione then broke off and started kissing his chest letting her tongue twist and swirl upon each crest from his muscles until she reached his pants, she then salaciously unbuttoned them reaching her desired target.

Harry letting his lustful nature take over stopped Hermione in her tracts before she could go any further. He then tore off her shirt and removed her bra. Realizing that he had lost control, realizing that she may want something different from this experience he bent down and roughly whispered in her ear, "I can be tender if that's what you want from this, just know that anything you want or desire just say so and it will be yours. I am your servant."

"I don't want tenderness I want you to love me with all the passion you have and I will do the same,"she whispered seductively. He then took off both their pants and made love to her like a wave crashing to the shore breaking all doubt in it's wake till they both climaxed and fell into each others arms.

*.*.*.*.*

"That was amazing,"she gushed into his ear.

"Yes it was, honestly that was probably the best thing I have ever experienced in my life,"Harry mused, as he gently rubbed his hand against her side.

"We need to do it more often,"Hermione softly joked to herself.

Harry then purred into her ear, "your wish is my command."He started to gently rub her breast until she stopped him.

"I didn't mean now, in less than thirty minutes we have class and you know that I can't be tardy"she informed him, while getting out of bed and retrieving the clothes that were scattered around the room.

"Okay you win this time, but next time there is no way your getting off that easy,"Harry joked while putting his tie on and trying to somewhat manage his abnormally crazy hair.

Hermione played along by saying, "I wanna see you try and stop me."

"Oh I'll stop you alright," Harry said while running over to Hermione half naked and throwing her over his back.

"Put me down were going to be late and then Snape will kill us, now do we want that?" Hermione questioned him. Harry then gently put her down knowing that they would have to wait for another time to be able to do that.

"Thank you, sometimes you just get carried away with yourself,"Hermione theorized as she fixed her hair and grabbed her bag.

"Are you ready to head to Snape's class because I know I'm not."Harry muttered as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door with Hermione's hand in his.

*.*.*.*.*

"We need to tell Ron what's going on between us, well not everything, but he should at least know that were together,"Hermione suggested as they walked down the hall on their way to the Great Hall.

"That is of course if he hasn't already guessed I mean haven't been discreet exactly, we hold hands in the hallway and sit next to each other in class, it can't be that hard to figure out."Harry concluded while he saw people looking at them and whispering.

"Your right he probably already knows, but he still deserves to here it from us directly."Hermione concurred, knowing that Ron would not react well if they decided to leave him out of the situation.

"Well there he is,"Harry huffed as he pointed to a tall red haired boy sitting next to Ginny and Seamus. They then walked up to him, touched his shoulder and gestured him to the exit. Ron then looked at them suspiciously, but did not object.

"Okay so what's this about,"Ron questioned as they stood in a deserted corridor.

"You probably already know this, but me and Hermione decided to tell you anyways, were kinda together now."Harry informed him while trying to decided whether or not Ron was going to hit him.

"Yeah I already knew, but thanks for telling me anyway,"Ron muttered as he walked away leaving a very confused couple in his tracks.

Harry looked at Hermione and commented, "well that went better than I thought it would."

"I thought for a second he was going to hit you,"Hermione joked as she took Harry's hand and started walking back to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I did too, I'm kinda surprised he didn't yell or anything. Honestly, he just looked really disappointed,"Harry concluded.

"He probably is. I mean, if he loved me enough to coax Ginny into giving him a love potions for me, he probably doesn't like the idea of us being together."Hermione interjected, as they sat down at the Griffindor table and grabbed some food.

"Your probably right like you always are,"Harry joked as he kissed Hermione and tried to not make a scene.

"You know I love you right,"Hermione cooed, as their lips separated.

"Yes of course I know that, now the real question is whether or not you know that I love you too,"Harry said, as a smile crawled across his face.

"I would like to think so,"Hermione stated with a hint of seriousness that highlighted her doubt that this could be real, the doubt that anyone could really love her like she loved him.


	4. The Relief Of Vanishing Doubt

**The Relief of Vanishing Doubt  
**

As Ron walked into the Griffindor Common Room he started thinking about what Harry and Hermione had told him. 'How could they be together already?' He asked himself. Yes, they were close and he suspected something was between them, he just didn't expect something to actually happen so soon. He really loved her, his feelings had reached their peak as she started to fall in love with him from the love potion. Seeing her begin to feel that way towards him, even if it was fabricated, made his love grow. He knew Ginny felt the same way, Ginny had to know the truth, he owed her that at least.

"Hey Ginny, can you come here I need to talk to you privately,"Ron asked as he pointed toward the portrait hole.

Ginny looked at him confused, but figured that it had to be important seeing the look on his face, she asked him, "what's up?"

"Uhh... I have something I gotta tell you, but your not gunna like it," Ron finally spit out as he looked at the ground. "Harry and Hermione are together."He finished, while slowly looking up to see a very melancholy Ginny standing before him.

Ginny looked up at her brother with a single tear dripping down her face as she stormed off before saying anything to him. Ron was left there thinking to himself that this was a right awful thing for them to do to themselves. If they hadn't of made the love potion they wouldn't of gotten their hopes up that something was going to happen, when they both knew deep inside that nothing ever would.

Ginny stormed into the girls dormitory while looking down trying to avoid letting anyone see her sobbing. She then climbed into her bed and placed a silencing charm on the curtains, while sobbing herself to sleep. The reason why she was so distraught was, because she knew that this was all her fault, she metaphorically pushed Harry into Hermione's arms, and she hated herself for that.

*.*.*.*.*

Harry wasn't obsessed with Malfoy, he only wanted to know what the hell was going on with him and how he is connected to everything. Harry just knew that he was behind everything somehow, the way Malfoy was acting was extremely strange even for him. The way Malfoy would disappear off the map or the way he would be whispering secretively to all his cronies. Not only all that, but Harry also heard him saying things that point to him becoming a death eater. Harry just hated how Hermione wouldn't believe him, Hermione is the best thing in his life right now, he didn't want to mess things up with her over someone like Draco. However, he knew that Draco needed to be stopped and he needed to be stopped soon. That's why Harry had brought Hermione to the Room of Requirement, he had an idea that he wanted to test out, but he wanted Hermione to be there to see it.

"Okay Hermione I brought you here for a reason I need to show you something," Harry informed Hermione.

"Alright, so what do you need to show me," Hermione whispered while starting to button down her shirt, obviously getting the wrong idea.

"Hermione, love what I have to show you has nothing to do with sex however, later we can talk a little bit about sex," Harry explained while raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, I guess what do you actually need to tell me?"Hermione said quite awkwardly.

"Don't shoot me until you let me explain a little. So I noticed that there are times when Draco will disappear off the map and it got me thinking, he can't leave the grounds unless he knows where the tunnels are which he doesn't. So when he disappears he has to be on school grounds, and I started wondering if he could be in the Room of Requirement so that's why we are here. If we don't show up on the map we know this is were he is going."Harry stated while opening up the map and showing her they weren't on the map.

"So why would he be in here," Hermione asked, partly curious.

"Well I was thinking he probably has something in here that he is hiding, or hes doing something in here that he doesn't want anyone to know about,"Harry contemplated while sitting down on a couch that appeared in the middle of the room.

"You're probably right, because honestly those are the only reasons why he would be in here,"Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"So you agree with me, hes up to something,"Harry said, as a grin started to spread across his face.

"I don't know, I know somethings up with him, but I don't want to blame him for poisoning Ron and attempting to poison our headmaster."Hermione said while trying to tread lightly.

"What if we found proof that he is behind it all,"Harry inquired as he looked at Hermione with a smile on his face.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that,"Hermione nagged.

"Well I am sure you know of Veritaserum, I was thinking if we slip him that he would tell us what hes doing himself. Also, if we use Polyjuice Potion we can look like Crabbe and Goyle."Harry explained to Hermione.

"Theirs one problem with your genius plan, there is no way that Polyjuice would be done by the end of term. Also, if we get caught we would be dead, not expelled, but literally dead Snape would kill us,"Hermione countered.

"If we stun Draco bring him in here, then give him the Veritaserum while he is unconscious, then when he wakes him up we can ask any question and get a truthful answer from him. Lastly we can wipe his memory so he doesn't remember anything from the little cession."Harry said trying to convince Hermione to do it.

"Alright we will have to be super careful, also the potion will take a month to create it, I think I can do it, I may need your help, but I can definitely do it."Hermione agreed.

"Now that, that conversation is out of the way, how about we do what you suggest earlier," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear as he started to unbutton her shirt, then a bed replaced the couch that was in the middle of the room.

"I like that idea," Hermione said, while giggling under breath. They then made their way to the bed while kissing excitedly. The passion more clear this time, there wasn't any shyness or awkwardness. They had an idea of what to do this time, they had an idea of what the other wanted from it. They satisfied each others carnal desires and become one with each other in a way that only sex can.

*.*.*.*.*

"I know I've said I love you before, but I just need to tell you how much I love you,"Harry said while sitting up, taking Hermione's hand and looking into her eyes. "I love you more than the air in my lungs, more than the blood in my veins, more than life itself. I will do anything and say anything for you. You are my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate. You putting so much faith in my ideas and just me in general, makes my love for you grow. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. This is a promise ring not an engagement ring, but I do hope one day you would become my wife." Harry finished while seeing a single tear drip down Hermione's face. She then looked into his eyes and nodded her head.

"I love you."Was all Hermione could say. He didn't know how much she needed that. She always had a twinge of doubt about if he loved her to the extent she loved him, but in that instant all doubt disappeared. All she could do is kiss the man she would love to one day marry.


	5. An Unexpected Discovery

**An Unexpected Discovery**

 **May 16, 1997**

The four weeks that passed were filled with passionate kisses, along with some very distracted study sessions. As the weeks came and went the couple just fell more and more in love with each other. The passion they once knew was nothing compared to what time had done to them. They fought on occasion, but for the most part they were happy. The Veritaserum was coming along, it was by far the most challenging potion they had very made, but the half blood's book helped a lot with the more challenging parts. The ingredients were not that hard to come by since Slughorn took over the ingredient shop that Snape once owned. Slughorns guilt over what happened helped them a lot with retrieving the ingredients, he felt so bad he didn't really care what we took in the effort to make up for what happened. However, Slughorn still wouldn't let Harry retrieve the memory that Dumbledore was getting frustrated with him for not getting yet. The potion was done brewing all they had to do was put their plan into action.

Harry glanced at Hermione as she slid a card under the door that said, "Draco meet me in the corridor on the seventh floor on the left side. I will rock your world. ;) Love, Your Secret Admirer"

Hermione laughed to herself knowing that Draco would be all to excited to get some action. Which everyone knew didn't happen very often. The idea was her's she knew that they had to lure him alone, to be able to get anything done, and nothing catches a guys attention like sex. Harry agreed of course instantly thinking that the look on Draco's face when he sees Harry instead of Pansy Perkins. That is of course before I stun him.

'Oh what's this,'Draco thought to himself as he read the note. He knew the worst thing that could happen is that shes ugly and if that happens he would just leave. He thought he knew who it could be and that just made him want to go even more. He then left the dungeons and headed for the seventh floor corridor. When he got there, Harry was quite right about his surprise before he was stunned. Right after he was knocked out, Harry took the opportunity to drag him in to the Room of Requirement and put him in an unbreakable body bind. Hermione then dropped the three drops of the Veritaserum into his mouth. After about five minutes Draco started to come to and saw the couple standing over him.

"What the bloody hell Potter you better fucking let me go,"Draco shouted to Harry.

"Not yet we have a couple questions for you first,"Harry stated, while looking him dead in his eyes.

"I wont say a thing and you cant make me, I won't be broken by nothing,"Draco stated matter of factly to the couple.

"Oh we will see about that, let's start with something easy like, whats your birth date,"Harry asked seeing if the brewed the potion correctly.

"June 5, 1980 how the bloody hell did you make me say that,"Draco asked, with a look of confusion and terror on his face.

"Haha I guess you can be broken, but its Veritaserum if you must know,"Harry stated while looking him in his eyes again. Harry then continued by saying, "What I really want to know is are you connected to Voldemort?"

"Yes, I am a death eater and I am on a mission to kill Dumbledore for Voldemort himself,"Draco said, as a wave of terror flooded over his face. He knew he might as well be dead by this point, him telling Harry Potter of Voldemort's plan to kill Dumbledore even if he is under Veritaserum is a death wish.

"That's what I suspected, but I didn't know for sure until right now. You see everyone doubted me, but I always knew, I knew you were death eater scum. So how is Snape connected to you and your mission?"Harry asked.

"He is helping me for what reason I don't know. All I know is that he is helping me and protecting me."Draco said, with every word trying to stop, but the potion didn't allow him to.

"I figured that as well, Snape was always dark I figured that he would betray Dumbledore in such a way. You know I always hated him, I always did and now I'm going to kill him, that is of course if Voldemort doesn't do that first. However, before I let you loose to be killed what have you been doing in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked Draco trying not to loss his self control and kill Draco right then and there, but he knew what killing him would mean for himself.

Trying to suppress the words from flooding out of his mouth Draco eventually gave up and said, "I have been attempting to repair the vanishing cabinet which acts as a passage way to its sister Borgin and Burkes to bring death eaters to the school through it, however so far I have been unsuccessful in repairing it."Harry then looked to Hermione and gestured her to the side and started whispering to her. While they were distracted Draco took the chance to get away by muttering under his breath a counter curse for the invisible ropes around his body. Slowly he started feeling the release of the ropes, he then got up and ran to the door, then down the corridor until he reached Snape's office.

*.*.*.*.*

When Harry heard the bang from the chair fall to the door Harry turned to see him gone. He then walked into the corridor to see no sign of Draco. "Well, shit now what?" Harry asked Hermione.

"We need to go see Dumbledore and tell him what happened,"Hermione told him, as she started to walk towards Dumbledore's office.

*.*.*.*.*

Snape looked up as he saw a very out of breathe student in front of him, he then walked up to Draco and saw a look of not fear, but of intense horror. He knew instantly that something went wrong, very wrong. "Draco, whats going on?" Snape asked, trying to discover exactly what was happening.

"Harry knows everything, he tied me up and gave me Veritaserum. I had no choice, I couldn't resist it. I'm dead, hes going to kill me!" Draco yelled while sobbing and falling to the floor in front of his teacher.

"What did you do? Oh you stupid boy, only a stupid little worthless piece of shit could be such an ignorant fool."Snap snapped with his usual drawl. This was an unusual sight to see, Snape's ability to mask his emotions was a skill that took years to learn, and all of a sudden the mask was gone and you could see every once of fear and furry on his face.

"I couldn't resist it. I couldn't resist it. I couldn't resist it."Draco stammered as a sobbed on the floor.

"Crucio,"Snape yelled, then Draco convulsed from the pain and arched his back close enough to breaking point. Until finally stopping knowing that if he continued he himself would die from the unbreakable vow he made.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please stop, please don't tell him!"Draco said, as he tried to get up from the ground and failing.

"Oh I won't tell, I can't tell him,"Snape mumbled to himself. Snape then looked up seeing Draco no longer listening to him, but dazing off into space with a look of terror on his face.

'I know what you did, you young fool, this act of failure will not go unpaid for,'Draco heard in his head recognizing the voice as Voldemort's, he just laid their in shock. Until it continued,'Tomorrow during the Hogsmeade trip you will apperate to me then we will work out punishment options, now get up, go to your dorm and act like nothing happened till tomorrow.' Then like a puppet Draco got up left and went to bed without saying another word.

*.*.*.*.*

As Harry told the gargoyle lemon drops, he started walking up the stairs with Hermione following behind him. They finally got to the landing and knocked on the door, they then heard a come in from the soft familiar voice. They walked in with a strange look on their face and Hermione said, "we know for sure that Draco is up to something."

Dumbledore looked at her and asked, "so did Harry convince you to about this whole Malfoy business?"

"No it's not like that just here you go," Harry snapped, while taking his wand and pulling a silver strand from his head. He then put it in the pensive and gestured to it for Dumbledore. Dumbledore then put his head into the pensive, a few short minutes later he lifted his head pissed.

"You guys used Veritaserum I could expel you guys right now!"Dumbledore yelled at them, not actually angry at the use of Veritaserum, but that his entire plan just exploded in his face.

Harry now not only looked angry, but also slightly confused he replied, "how we got the information doesn't matter, what matters is Draco is attempting to kill you and sneak death eaters into the school."

"How you got the information does matter, if you used one of the unforgivable curses that would matter right, so does this. Now leave before I expel you both,"Dumbledore yelled while pointing to the door.

*.*.*.*.*

As they walked into the Room of Requirement they made their way to the trusty couch and sat down, while looking at each other. Harry finally spoke up and said, "what the bloody hell was up with him?"

"I don't know, but I have to tell you something that is slightly more important," Hermione replied while looking at Harry with anxiety all over her face. Her stomach was twisted in knots, she knew this would be hard , but she didn't think it would be this hard.

"What is it?"Harry asked seeing the concern in her face.

Hermione drew a deep breathe and stated, "I'm pregnant."


	6. The Death Of A Couple To Save The Many

**The Death of a Couple to Save the Many**

 _As they walked into the Room of Requirement they made their way to the trusty couch and sat down, while looking at each other. Harry finally spoke up and said, "what the bloody hell was up with him?"_

 _"I don't know, but I have to tell you something that is slightly more important," Hermione replied while looking at Harry with anxiety all over her face. Her stomach was twisted in knots, she knew this would be hard , but she didn't think it would be this hard._

 _"What is it?"Harry asked seeing the concern in her face._

 _Hermione drew a deep breathe and stated, "I'm pregnant."_

Harry looked at her with pure shock on his face he then replied while stuttering, "Wwwhat are you talking abbbout?"

"I'm pregnant, what do you want me to say, it happened,"Hermione replied trying to catch her breathe.

" I don't get how this happened, we drank the potion, we did everything we were supposed to do. Oh god how am I such an idiot. Why did I let this happen? How did I let this happen?"Harry muttered to himself, as he started pacing.

"Calm down it's going to be okay, we can figure this out."Hermione stated while getting up and trying to lead Harry back to the couch.

"No it's not going to be okay! There is a fucking war going on, I have a responsibility to making sure Voldemort comes to an end. I can't do that with a baby on the way. That's not even mentioning how everyone's going to react. Do you think everyone's just going to embrace this? Their not, their going to turn their backs on us the second they hear about this. Ugh how could I be so stupid!"Harry said, while getting back up and continuing to pace around the room.

"Harry, god dammit stop pacing! I can't handle this. You screaming is not going to make anything better. Sit down and fucking listen to me! I know this is not the best news, but it's happening and we have to deal with it. I am not getting rid of the baby and your going to have to deal with that. You can leave if you need to, but this is not going to go away."Hermione stammered while tears began to pour down her face. Harry noticed this and completely stopped in his tracks, he then walked over to her and sat down next her while putting his arms around her shoulders.

Harry looked her in her eyes and said in almost a whisper, "I would never leave you, I love you. I'm sorry about what I said. It's just I'm scared, I'm so scared about Voldemort and the war I just don't want our baby to be brought into a world in flames."

"I'm scared to, I'm not an idiot. I know this is going to be difficult. This is going to be the hardest thing we ever do. Thank you for staying not a lot of people would."Hermione said, while rubbing the tears off her face.

"You may be right, maybe everything is going to be okay. I just don't know much of anything anymore."Harry said, while rubbing his hand against her arm.

Hermione looked over at him and smiled then she drew a deep breathe and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much. You staying here with me, still loving me despite all this, it tells me so much about you. I don't know what I would do with out you in my life."

"I don't think I could ever leave you. I don't think I could ever not have you in my life," Harry said, while grabbing her hand and kissing her neck.

Hermione looked over at him, then sat up and removed his face from her neck then muttered, "I don't think I want to do that I have been sick to me stomach and tired, maybe later."

"Okay, okay I get it, I heard after the first trimester that it get's easier with the morning sickness and all that. I've got one quick question, how long did you know before you told me?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know that long actually, my period is irregular and I didn't really become nauseous until about a week ago. At first all I thought was that I caught a bug or something, but then I started thinking and I did the spell to my utter surprise it came back positive. Once I found out I realized that I needed to wait till after we talked to Draco, because I didn't want you distracted when we talked to him." Hermione explained.

"I get why you waited, honestly I'm just happy we found out. Now we can plan what we are going to do and how things are going to play out." Harry commented.

Hermione giggled then explained when she saw the look on his face, " like anything in this war is predictable or able to be planned."

Harry nodded his head in agreement then replied, " you're right, nothing seems to ever go as we plan does it."

"You know that this will probably be the most complicated nine months of our lives right?" Hermione said while looking down at her swollen feet.

"Yeah I know. The real question is weather you know that you look the exact same as you used to and are still the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet, your even more beautiful than any veela as well." Harry cooed into Hermione's ear.

"Thank you, I hate feeling so bloated all the time. The part that sucks and I know that it's just going to get worse isn't it," Hermione disclosed while rubbing her stomach.

Harry then started rubbing her stomach too and whispered into her ear, "I would love you no matter how large you got, never worry about that."

"Haha that's funny it's going to be terrible getting as large as a whale,"Hermione laughed as she pecked him on the lips.

Harry kissed her in return and grabbed on to her waist and adjusted her on his lap. Hermione then broke off and told him under her breathe, "not now, I told you I'm not feeling well. Actually are you able to message my feet they have been hurting like you would not believe." She then got off his lap and readjusted her self so that her feet were on his lap.

"I would not mind at all," Harry said, while slowly starting to rub her feet.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked, while thinking about the chance to get out of the castle.

"I would love to go walk around and go to the three broom sticks,"Harry said while smiling.

Hermione frowned at him then explained, "I can't have alcohol, none at all not even a butter beer."

"Oh sorry I wasn't thing maybe we could go to Zonko's." Harry suggested.

"It's okay we can still go to the three broom sticks I just can't get any drinks." Hermione clarified.

Harry smiled and confessed, "good because I love their fish and chips honestly."

Hermione giggled and nodded her head in agreement, "you know getting out and eating food that didn't come from the Great Hall is going to be amazing."

*.*.*.*.*

Draco hadn't talked to anyone if it was avoidable until it was time to leave for Hogsmeade, and he only talked to Snape because he cornered him in the hall.

"You can't leave, you can't do this. He is going to kill you, you will die if you leave the school." Snape snapped fear obvious in his voice. He knew that if Draco left he would die then right behind him he will die as well.

"You silly man, I will die if I stay. I have to leave I have to go I don't have a choice." Draco said, while trying to steer around him.

Snape grabbed his shoulder and said over his shoulder, "I will die if you go. The unbreakable vow I made with your mum will kill me if you go."

"I have made my decision now let go of me. Before I hex you myself." Draco said, while grabbing his hand and throwing it off of himself. He then walked out the gate to Hogsmeade ready to die. Ready to pay for his idiotic mistake.

*.*.*.*.*

Snape rushed down to the Griffindor common room once he got there he grabbed a first year by their wrist and yelled at them, "get me Harry Potter." The first year ran through the portrait hole, then a short three minutes later Harry Potter walked through the same portrait hole the first year walked into.

"Is there something you need," Harry Potter asked with an eye brow raised. Snape then stuck his wand to his head and pulled a silver strand threw his temple, he then put it in a vile and gave it to Harry before he walked away. Harry after experiencing the weirdest encounter he has had with his former potions master he walked to Dumbledore's gargoyle. He then said,"Lemon drop," while thinking to himself, 'I hope this doesn't take long I still need to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione.' Before he knew it he was at the top of the staircase knocking on his headmaster's door.

"Come in," the headmaster said, with his all to familiar voice. Harry then walked in with a confused look on his face that he had, had on his face since his encounter with Snape.

"Umm, I need to use your pensive Snape gave me this memory and I think he wants me to look at it," Harry said, noticing the change in Dumbledore's expression almost instantly. Dumbledore despite that pointed to the cabinet that had the pensive in it. Harry then poured the memory in it and dunked his head in the silvery water. The images and scenes that appeared before him, had to of been the most shocking scenes he had ever seen in his life. He then looked up after it was all over at Dumbledore and his eyes started to glass over due to the tear that was about to drop, because the realization of his headmasters lies.

Dumbledore tried to say something before Harry cut him off and croaked out, "why didn't you tell me? Why weren't you honest with me?'

"Harry I-" Dumbledore said, before he was cut off again.

"Never mind, I will talk to you later, when you decide to not lie to me." Harry said, right before he stormed out of the room and to the common room.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione looked at Harry before getting up and walking up to him then embracing him in a hug. It took all of Harry's will power to not fall apart on Hermione's shoulder he then whispered, "Room of Requirement now." They then walked out of the portrait hole and to the Room of Requirement. They sat down in the trust couch that now had tissues on the coffee table in front of it.

"He lied about everything, he lied about me and my future. He has lied to me since day one." Harry sobbed into Hermione's chest.

"Harry what are you talking about, who are you talking about," Hermione asked him while rubbing his arm affectionately.

"Dumbledore, he knows I'm going to die there's a horcrux in me and I have to die to get rid of it. He's been raising me to die at the right moment. He's dying as well he was going to die soon, he was telling Snape to kill him, so Snape can gain Voldemort's trust." Harry continued to sob as Hermione started crying as well.

"That's awful, how do you know about this I would think that Dumbledore wouldn't outright tell you this."Hermione asked.

"Snape gave me a memory. I don't know why he did it, but I'm positive the memory wasn't altered." Harry replied, while sitting up and looking her in her eyes.

Hermione knew what they needed to do she didn't like it, but they had to do it, "we need to go and talk to him."

"I can't see him I can't look him in his eyes and talk to him," Harry stated, while trying to quit crying.

"We need to talk to him, see what he says," she encouraged.

Harry looked at her and knew she was right, she was always right, "alright just warning you though I may end up hexing him."

Hermione giggled and said, "there's no guarantees I will stop you."

*.*.*.*.*

They walked to Dumbledore's office hand in hand talking briefly about what to ask him and what needed to be discussed. When they finally got there and they were walking up the steps to his oval office, everything flooded back, the images of a younger Snape and Lily. The images of Dumbledore asking Snape to kill him, the images of Dumbledore telling Snape that not only he will die, but also Harry. It chilled Harry to the bones and made his face go as hard as ice. This was going to be a challenge, talking to his mentor who betrayed him was going to be a challenge.

As they knocked a familiar, but upset voice said, "come in, Harry I need to speak with you."

Harry walked in and saw a strange sight a red eyed Dumbledore hunched over the pensive. Harry then said in a quite steady forced tone, "why didn't you tell me?"

Dumbledore looked up at him confused by how controlled and short his question was he then replied just as controlled, "it wasn't the right time, things needed to happen before you could know. Voldemort needs to be at his weakest before you can die and right now you knowing is just a distraction and does no good."

Harry knew that everything Dumbledore was saying was true, but Harry wasn't stupid he knew there was more to the story, "what was in the memory you needed me to retrieve from Slughorn?"

Dumbledore then looked down at his feet then back up again he then said in a solemn tone, "I believe that Tom Riddle was discussing horcruxes with Slughorn. It's a type of very dark magic were a person splits his soul into two parts and puts one of those parts in an object this grants them practically an immortal life if the object stays safe, in the memory I believe Tom talks not only about horcruxes themselves, but also about how many parts he can split his soul into. This is why it is so crucial for you to retrieve that memory it is vital for us to know how many horcruxes are created, so we know how many we need to destroy."  
Harry looked over to Hermione then back at Dumbledore he then said, " you still lied to me. Also, how are you going to die and when?"

Dumbledore held up his hand then got the all to familiar ring from his drawer, "I put on this ring which is a horcrux it implanted a curse on my hand that is spreading and will kill me once it reaches my heart. I estimate about 6 months give or take a couple of months. I was going to have Snape kill me so we could have someone with Voldemort's trust on our side."

"So Snape really is on our side." Harry muttered to himself, as he thought about all the good and bad things Snape had done. He had given Harry the memory which explained a lot about the past and who he was. Then the thought occurred to him, "why did Snape give us the memory, right now of all times?"

Dumbledore shook his head then said in a stern tone, "it was because of you getting the information out of Draco that you did. Voldemort is going to kill Draco and then Snape will die, because of the unbreakable vow he made to protect him."

Harry thought about it and everything started to make sense. Draco became a death eater because of his fathers fall. Snape had to gain Voldemort's trust and to do that he had to kill Dumbledore and that wasn't going to happen unless he protected Draco. So Draco is probably going to Voldemort during this Hogsmeade trip that is of course if he hasn't already. Harry then said, "can we stop Draco from meeting Voldemort?"

"I don't believe so, he has already left school grounds and probably already aparated to his new master." Dumbledore said as a sigh fell upon his face. Every plan and idea for the future, to save the greater good had fallen apart, now he had to change his plans and save the world another way. This couldn't even happen until Harry retrieved Slughorn's memory. Dumbledore then continued, " you need to get that memory as soon as possible, this is urgent, life or death urgent."

Harry nodded his head and said in a soft voice, "I think I have an idea."

Hermione looked at him confused and asked, "okay so what is your idea?"

Harry then reached in his robes and pulled out the Felix he knew he could do it he just needed a little luck.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco walked down the path to Hogsmeade, once he finally got there he aparated to the Malfoy mansion were Voldemort was currently residing. Once he got there he walked into the main room and saw his mother crying off in a corner to the side. He then looked to the front of the room and saw Voldemort sitting there with a sly smile on his face that spoke a thousand words. Draco walked towards him, feeling as if his legs were going to give out, but despite that he trenched forward. As he got right in front of Voldemort he fell to the ground convulsing in agonizing pain as Voldemort yelled, "crucio."

A high pitched scream could be heard as a slim women saw her son wither in pain in front of her. Draco was convulsing his back arched in the opposite direction close to it's breaking point. His teeth shattered in his gums as he bit down upon his tongue. His severed tongue and his shattered teeth were nothing compared to the pain of the evil magic running through his veins, from the curse. Finally Voldemort stopped for a brief second before he yelled again this time saying, "Avada Kedavra."

Another high pitched scream came from the same young women as her only son died right before her very own eyes.

*.*.*.*.*

In the same moment at Hogwarts in the middle of the hallway Snape fell over dead, he had failed to do what he vowed to do and that was to keep safe the now dead Draco Malfoy. Moments later a third year walked past the dead defense against the dark arts teacher and yelled for help. People barged by trying to see what was happening, it all finally came to a rest when Snape was brought to the headmasters office where Harry and Hermione were talking with him at the moment. They were kicked out and left in the hallway with the new revelations they both had.

*.*.*.*.*

Harry and Hermione mad their way to the Room of Requirement to discuss all that had happened. Once they got there they sat down and Hermione spoke up, "tomorrow you will talk to Slughorn about the memory and hopefully we can start hunting horcruxes and killing Voldemort."

"I think Dumbledore knows a lot about them he just needs that memory to confirm everything." Harry said while putting his arm around Hermione.

She nodded her head in agreement, she then sat her head down on Harry's chest and started playing with the sleeve of his shirt. He then kissed her forehead and stated twisting her hair. This was such a simple moment that at the same time it was utterly perfect. Hermione then whispered, "are you ready for all this? Are you ready for all this to happen? I know for a fact I'm not."

He laughed then said, "hell no."

She smiled then said, "so when are we going to tell Ron and Ginny about this." She then sat her hand down on her stomach."

Harry then fake whinnied, "do we have to?" He then became serious and said frankly, "I have no idea. I do know one thing though, we need to get on their good side first. I guess try and mend the broken ties before their completely destroyed so they have a chance of holding together."

Hermione nodded and said, "I do hope the ties do hold together."


	7. When Things Start To Make Sense

**When Things Start to Make Sense. . .**

 **May 30, 1997**

The next two weeks flew by without a problem. They had successfully retrieved the memory from Slughorn and found out that there were seven horcruxes not including himself. Dumbledore was happy that they got the memory he wasn't however very happy with the contents of the memory itself. Harry and Hermione knew that sooner or later they were going to have to tell Ginny and Ron, but right now they were trying to just become friends again. Hermione personally believed that Ginny and possibly some of the other sixth year girls were suspecting her pregnancy, but no one had confronted her personally yet. Hermione was having the typical signs that were making Ginny suspect something, she had to leave class pretty often to either go to the restroom or to get sick. Her breasts were also slightly larger and she was always sitting down and falling asleep at really random places. Harry and Hermione were back to talking with Ginny and Ron, but they still couldn't really be counted friends again. The shock on Ron and Ginny's faces when they started talking to them again was priceless. They both were definitely not expecting it, but nonetheless they had embraced it. Harry and Hermione were taking things slow, because they didn't want Ginny and Ron to become suspicious of the sudden burst of friendliness. Harry and Hermione had spent most of their time in the Room of Requirement, they needed to be somewhere private to talk about the baby and Voldemort, everywhere else someone was able to walk in at random times unannounced. They were currently trying to figure out how Hermione could see a healer and how to tell Dumbledore.

Hermione sat up and looked at Harry after a short ten minute cat nap in his lap. Harry smiled at her then said, "you enjoy the nap?"

Hermione smiled back and said in a soft voice while rubbing her eyes, "yes I did, I enjoyed it very much. I hate being tired all the time it royally sucks."

Harry laughed then said, "if we tell Pomfrey then she can give you something for the nausea and the drowsiness."

"We need to tell Dumbledore before we tell anyone on the staff,"Hermione replied, dreading telling anyone about this.

"Yeah, we do, we can talk to him now if you want, we don't have any afternoon classes," Harry reasoned with her.

Hermione laughed softly then said, "I don't want to tell anyone, but we have to and we should probably do it and get it over with."

*.*.*.*.*

They walked down the hallway quietly discussing and trying to figure out exactly what they were going to say to their headmaster, he was their mentor, they didn't want to face his disappointment. They walked up to the gargoyle and said, " spice drops," it automatically moved revealing a spiral staircase. They slowly went up the stairs and knocked on the door, they then heard a soft voice from the other side of the door say after a moment, "come in."

They walked in and approached the headmaster sitting at his desk. He looked up and saw two very nervous looking teenagers slowly walking towards him. He knew what they were about to tell him was going to be difficult, the secret they kept had not been intended to be told to anyone and they didn't plan on telling anyone till they absolutely had to. He smiled and asked in a polite and sincere voice, "is there anything I can help you with?"

They both draw in a deep breathe then Hermione spoke up and said, "we made a mistake, a big mistake."

Dumbledore knew exactly what she was about to tell him, he had been putting the pieces together, he was flattered that they were going to tell him first, he was a little distressed with what this would mean for his plan. He nodded gesturing her to continue.

"I 'm pregnant," she finally got out in the open.

Dumbledore grinned then explained, "I know, I have noticed a couple things, I'm actually happy that you told me first. There is one thing though, I don't think that we can take you on some of the missions we go on once we start the hunt for horcruxes."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other Hermione then says, "thank you for understanding, but I'm not just going to stand back and let you guys risk your life while I sew on the couch back home."

Dumbledore cleared his throat then clarified, "these missions are very dangerous, we need your help back at the headquarters your so bright you could help us put pieces together that don't add up. You don't have to be in the line of fire to help us."

Hermione knew he was right, she couldn't put the baby at risk. She just needed to help somehow , she hated feeling useless and idle. She began, "alright I'll stay back, but you have to included me. I will not be shut out."

Harry took her hand and looked in her eyes before softly saying, "I would never shut you out."

She pecked him on the lips, she then realized that they were in the company of their headmaster, she then looked at Dumbledore and nodded before continuing, "I need to talk to Pomfrey I just don't know how to address everything. Also, I would like as few people to not know until the end of term."

Dumbledore nodded then said, "that can be arranged. I will talk to Pomfrey about everything, I will also tell her of the privacy with it that you wish."

Heermione smiled then said, "thank you. I just wish everyone will react as calmly as you are. However, I am not stupid and I know that they are not."

Dumbledore laughed then said, "you are many things Hermione Granger, but one of those things is definitely not stupid."

Hermione smiled taking the compliment then said, "is there any way that me and Harry can have Lord and Lady's chambers considering the situation."

"Yes, that can be arranged, but I will have to tell McGonagall the situation, I may be headmaster, but she is the head of house and has control over the living situations of the students in her house." Dumbledore explained.

Hermione frowned then said, "Okay, I guess she would have to find out eventually. Are you able to set up appointments with McGonagall and Pomfrey, then notify us."

Dumbledore nodded then said, "I will send for you both when everything is sorted out, the appointments should be made by the end of today."

Harry then said, "thank you, we will see you later, bye."

*.*.*.*.*

They made their way back to the Room of Requirement and sat down on the trusty couch, Hermione sat there wrapped in Harry's arms, contemplating how McGonagall was going to react or if Pomfrey would even help them at all considering her stern and traditional ways. Yes, McGonagall is just as stern and traditional, but she always seemed to at least like them she wouldn't react too rashly. Harry then looked over at Hermione seeing the distressed look in her face he said, "I know you didn't want anyone to find out for awhile, but I know this is for the best. You will get the health care you need and we will be able to have chambers together."

Hermione looked at him and smiled then said, "it's not just that. McGonagall has all this respect for us and I just don't want to loss it all over such a stupid mistake. I mean why should this one thing dictate how everyone sees us?"

Harry thought about it for a minute then said, "if shes doesn't respect us now then that's on her. We have given her every reason to respect us. Also, we may be wrong, she may surprise us. I guess we will find that out later today,"

"I hope she doesn't freak out and say something or do something rash. I just don't want to loss her respect, she is such a mentor to me I look up to her. She is so strong willed and brilliant, she shows what it really means to be a Griffindor,"Hermione said, while tears started to drip down her face. The information she was telling Harry was something deep and personal that she never really told anyone.

Harry pecked her on her lips and started brushing the tears off her checks. Hermione was the closest friend he had ever had, he felt honored that she would divulge such personal feelings she felt towards their head of house. He looked into her brown eyes and whispered, "it's all going to be okay. She won't stop believing in us, I know she could never do something like that. Don't worry it's all going to work out."

Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and with her other hand she grabbed the back of his neck. She kissed him ferociously finally when going up for air she cooed to him, "I love you."

He whispered back to her, "I love you too." They embraced each other and began to get lost into each other, feeling a love that they had long ago discovered, but they were both happy to reach out to again.

*.*.*.*.*

Dumbledore knocked on the Griffindor head of houses office door. You could hear a throat clear then a annoyed Scottish voice say, "come in." McGonagall automatically changed her stature from leaned over her desk grading papers to straight and formal when she saw the headmaster approach her from the doorway, she then said, "sorry thought you were someone else, is there anything you need headmaster."

"Minerva relax it's just a matter of student housing," Dumbledore said, while sitting in the maroon seat in front of McGonagall's desk.

Looking confused she asked, "is there a problem with my students housing?"

"No there isn't a problem, it's just come to my attention that to students wish to be put in Lord's and Lady's housing," Dumbledore said.

Minerva looked even more confused than she was before, "who are the students wanting to be put in Lord's and Lady's housing?"

"Harry and Hermione, "Dumbledore said, waiting for a response.

"Now why would they need special housing," Minerva asked, with one eyebrow raised.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "because, Hermione is pregnant."

McGonagall's face turned from confusion to utter shock with a hint of anger, "how did that happen? Where would they even. . . do that. . .?"

"Well there are places in the school that aren't visited very often and. . . well. . . yeah. However, you didn't answer my question, do they have permission to use special housing considering their special situation. I have to ask you to be discreet, they don't want people finding out right now," Dumbledore said rather awkwardly.

Minerva looked him in his eyes then said, "okay they can use it. I will send word to them so we can discuss somethings, but they have permission."

Dumbledore said while standing up and walking towards the door, "thank you Minerva, have a good day."

"You to."

*.*.*.*.*

The couple started making their way back to the common room where they promptly received a letter saying for them to meet McGonagall as soon as possible. They then turned around and started walking toward their head of house's office. While on the way there Harry squeezed

Hermione's hand showing his unspoken support. They arrived at her office and knocked on her door to hear a Scottish voice say, "come in."

They walked into the clean crisp room to then be gestured to two maroon comfy chair's where they sat down. McGonagall cleared her voice and said, "I have heard of your predicament despite my disappointment in the two of you I am still going to give you permission to use the Lord and Lady chambers. Yes, they are typically only for Lady's and Lord's, but to my memory Harry you are a Lord from the information your parents have given me, I suggest you make a trip to Gringott's. You can use the chambers for the rest of this year and next as well if it is needed."

Hermione looked at Harry the ton of lead in her stomach vanishing she then said, "thank you, I hope we haven't lost all of your respect. I see you as a role model and would hate to have lost the respect that I have worked so hard to earn over one mistake."

"You have not lost all of my respect, you have made a very foolish decision that will effect several people some of whom you hold very close. Despite all of that I still respect you, everything you have done in the name of friendship and loyalty is something that would take a lot to loss my respect," McGonagall said, to the bushy haired girl in front of her, who by this point was crying and aggressively trying to rub the tears from her cheeks.

Hermione looked up from her lap and said despite her crying, "that means so much to me. I needed to hear that from someone from Harry, "sh looked over to her best friend and continued, "no offense I just needed an unbiased opinion."

McGonagall laughed and said, "you think my opinion is unbiased. You guys are almost like children to me, forget about pure teacher student relationships at this school."

Harry laughed as well and said, "she's right, she's as unbiased as me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "alright I needed someone's opinion that wasn't in the same situation as me."

"That makes more sense," Harry said, through chuckles.

Hermione looked at Harry practically dieing from laughter in his chair then said, "well if we have everything sorted out, we probably should be heading to dinner."

"Alright then goodbye, don't be shy." McGonagall said while gesturing to the door.

*.*.*.*.*

Harry and Hermione started walking to the Great Hall holding hands whispering to each other. Harry said to Hermione, "I told you that it was going to go well. Now we have to tell Ron and Ginny, their going to be the tough one's to break the news to."

"Your right they aren't going to accept this as well as some other people have. Who knew Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't going to freak out."Hermione said, as they got closer to their table.

"I'm pretty sure I said they weren't going to freak out." Harry said, while smiling and grabbing some Turkey.

"I know, I know, but still I am absolutely dreading telling Ron," Hermione said, while Ron was walking behind them. He stopped and sat down next to Hermione.

"What are you going to regret telling me?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Hermione with a look of dread in her face she stammered, "oh nothing, really nothing. Okay it's just I don't think you did so great on Slughorn's assignment. Alright I told you, just because you made me."

Ron didn't buy it at all, "Hermione stop lying to me. I'm not an idiot what do you really need to tell me."

Hermione looked over at Harry silently pleading for some sort of help from him. He took the hint and said, "Ron how about we step out for a second to discuss some things."

Ron looked really confused, but didn't argue and walked outside with Harry, leaving Hemrione sitting next to the Turkey to nauseous to eat.

Once they got to a deserted corridor, Harry took a deep breathe in then said with all his courage, "Hermione is pregnant."

Ron looked hurt then thought for a second, "it could be mine we did it and it could be mine."

Harry shook his head and said, "no you guys didn't and even if you did she isn't far enough along to be yours. It's mine, mate I'm-" Harry couldn't finish before he was on the ground."

"Hey! I was apologizing!" Harry attempted to say while feeling the blood drip from his broken nose. Ron then left heading towards the Great Hall leaving Harry on the ground bleeding. Once he got to the table he walked up to Hermione and said to her, "you may want to go check on your baby daddy."


	8. Well That Went As Well As Expected

**Well That Went As Well As Expected**

 _"Ron how about we step out for a second to discuss some things."_

 _Ron looked really confused, but didn't argue and walked outside with Harry, leaving Hemrione sitting next to the Turkey too nauseous to eat._

 _Once they got to a deserted corridor, Harry took a deep breathe in then said with all his courage, "Hermione is pregnant."_

 _Ron looked hurt then thought for a second, "it could be mine we did it and it could be mine."_

 _Harry shook his head and said, "no you guys didn't and even if you did she isn't far enough along to be yours. It's mine, mate I'm-" Harry couldn't finish before he was on the ground."_

 _"Hey! I was apologizing!" Harry attempted to say while feeling the blood drip from his broken nose. Ron then left heading towards the Great Hall leaving Harry on the ground bleeding. Once he got to the table he walked up to Hermione and said to her, "you may want to go check on your baby daddy."_

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione said, while running to Harry and pulling him up to his feet.

Harry tried to rub the blood off his face then said to Hermione, " you can guess that he didn't take it very well."

"He had no right to punch you, he's the idiot that put me under a love potion. At least anything that happened between us was real and not fabricated," Hermione said, furious at the gumption that Ron had.

"Are you able to fix this," Harry said, while pointing to his nose.

Hermione thought about it for a second then replied, "well I could, I mean I have the magical ability, it's just that this would give us an excuse to go to the hospital wing and talk to Pomfrey."

Harry nodded his head and they started making their way to the hospital wing as they got closer Harry told Hermione while grasping her hand, "it's all going to be okay. I love you."

As they walked through the doorway of the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey rushed from the back and came towards Harry and Hermione. She gestured him to a bed and he sat down. After a long moment Pomfrey spoke up, "I was wondering when you two would come and visit me, Dumbledore told me of your situation and I will help you, but I certainly do not approve. Well aside from that, it appears that Mr. Potter here has a broken nose, thank you for coming to me first we have all seen what can happen if untrained students and teachers try to mend things on their own." She positioned Harry so he was sitting straight up in front of her. She waved her hand and mumbled an incantation under her breath in a routine manner. Harry's nose popped back into place with a sudden jolt, out of instinct he grabbed his nose and jumped slightly.

Hermione looked at him then said, "much better, now to get you cleaned up and remove all that dried blood on your face."

Harry looked at her and smiled knowing that this visit to the the hospital wing was about to get a lot more uncomfortable. He changed the topic of discussion by saying to Madam Pomfrey, "well as you know we didn't just come here for you to mend my nose, we were wondering if you would have any potions for nausea and drowsiness."

Madam Pomfrey's expression remained the same stern and authoritative, she then in a brisk motion went to a cabinet that had an assortment of viles and tubes filled with green sluggish potions. She picked up two particularly nasty looking viles and turned around to give them to Hermione. Hermione who took the viles from the healer and asked in a quiet tone, "this is a Somnolentia for the drowsiness, but I was wondering what the second one is, I haven't come by it before? The potion I know to use for nausea is Bulanti, but that potion is a light orange colour with a smell of dirty socks. This potion is dark green and thick with a smell more similar to dried blood."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the young troubled witch in front of her. She then spoke with a tone of wonder and admiration, "have you ever thought about a career as a healer your knowledge of health related potions is vast, your plenty smart enough for it. However, you do have a small hole in your knowledge of course that can be fixed, the potion you have in your hand is Greata which comes from a Romanian history compared to the Bulanti which has a Turkish background. The Greata is brewed with dragons blood and a couple Bezoars along with Flobberworm mucus, it is less commonly used compared to the Bulanti, however Greata is better for your case because of its less aggressive ingredients. The Bulanti has been known to have adverse affects on fetuses, because Bulanti contains a small amount Shrivelfigs it can shrink the baby."

Hermione stared into Madam Pomfrey's eyes taking in every word that she spoke eager to gain more knowledge anytime she could. Her business with Harry had taken away her free reading time she had fergotten the joy she had of learning new random information. After Pomfrey finished listing the many uses of Bulanti and Greata along with the value of Bezoars Hermione spoke with a erudite tone, "also another useful ingredient in the Greata is Flobberworm mucus its flexibility to be able to be used in a potion for nausea along with its ability to be used in a cure for boils is extremely efficacious. Now aside from potions ingredients and their many uses I was wondering if their were any tests or charms that needed to be done to check the well being of the baby. I know most of them and could probably do the tests on myself, but in all honesty I don't trust my skills enough to endanger my baby."

Madam Pomfreys expression changed as Hermione stated to speak of things she did not want to be involved in she said in a forthright manner, "yes, I can and will help you. I just do not want to be involved in a manner any more than a healer, you are my pupils I just can not get past my own discouraging feelings toward the nontraditional predicament you two are in."

Hermione looked at her and said in pessimistic tone, "I know you do not approve, and frankly I don't care I just need your help. I am not an idiot I know that Dumbledore is pushing your hand, you don't have much of any choices, now can you stop reprimanding us and lend us your help or deal with whatever Dumbledore wants to do about you purposefully denying medical care to a student when it is needed."

Madam Pomfrey at first taken aback took a moment to gather her thoughts then said in a calm voice attempting to hide the anger behind her voice, "now young lady I said I will help you and I will. However, you can not address me in that manner for the way you just spoke to me 10 points from Griffindor." As Hermione opened her mouth to speak Pomfrey raised a single finger then continued, "do not give me any more lip or it will be 50 points, now that we are done discussing trivial matters come with me to a separate bed area this test is rather private, Harry can wait right here until we are done."

After she finished speaking Hermione and Pomfrey left Harry sitting on a bumpy bed thinking about how long this may take. His mind started to fill with random thoughts concerning everything from horcruxes to what Ron had said before he punched Harry. That last one in particular lingered in his head for a while. Ron wouldn't of had sex with Hermione while she was under a love potion that would be flat out wrong. He knew that Ron was capable of doing a lot more then what a year ago Harry thought he was capable of, still Harry can't imagine Ron doing something so juvenile and sinister. Hermione wouldn't of been able to say no, Ron loved her how could he take advantage of her in that way. All of a sudden his thoughts where interrupted as Hermione walked out of the closed curtains around the bed area across the room. As she walked towards him, he sat up and took her hand. He looked at her and said in a sanguineous manner, "how about a different setting, the view by the lake is amazing this time of year."

The walked out the castle and strolled to the lake kicking rocks while laughing at themselves for the events that had just taken place with Pomfrey Harry said through fits of laughter, "the look in your face was of pure annoyance like you just didn't care anymore."

Hermione giggled then said, "I don't care anymore, I am just done caring what anyone thinks it takes to much energy. I have more important things to worry about like the war and the baby, caring about other peoples opinions wastes time I can use to snog you."

"Well I am happy that snogging me is more enjoyable than listening to Madam Pomfrey complain." Harry said, while the grin on his face grew ear to ear.

Hermione playful hit his arm and said, "there are few things that are better than snogging you."

As they reached the lake Harry conjured a blanket and they both sat down with their feet in the cool water, the fresh smell from the pines almost intoxicating. Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as the ripples in the water from their feet spread across the lake. Harry cleared his throat and said reluctantly, "did you ever sleep with Ron."

Hermione lifted up her head and looked at Harry taken aback by the sudden personal question she replied, "no we didn't, why do you ask?'

Harry said rather embarrassed, "Ron mentioned something and I just wanted to make sure that the baby was mine. Also, that I didn't have to kill a certain ginger."

Hermione said quite shocked, "When did Ron mention this?"

"When I told him about the baby. Why would he lie?" Harry asked slightly confused by Ron's intentions.

Hermione looked at him annoyed thinking Harry was accusing her of lying she then burst out, "well I don't know. He may of just panicked there is no way he could be with me now. Do you not trust me?"

Harry then realized that he said something wrong and tried to fix the mistake by saying in a kind sympathetic voice, "no it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that Ron was my best friend and his lying to me about something so serious hurts."

Hermione's expression transitioned from one of annoyance to one of sympathy of Harry's pain at the betrayal from Ron again. She said in a soft voice, "I understand, I guess I am still a little upset at everything that happened with Pomfrey. How about this, how about we just sit here and enjoy this beautiful sunny day in peaceful silence."

Harry lifted Hermione and adjusted her in his lap then said, "that sounds amazing."

*.*.*.*.*

Dumbledore paced his office contemplating the situation that had been put in front of him. He knew that Harry may be distracted now with the baby, but he also knew that Hermione would be out of the way. Yes, she was bloody brilliant and had some fighting skill, but having her out of the battle would prevent Harry from doing something stupid to save her which would ruin everything. The greatest asset that Hermione possesses is her ability to see beyond what others see and to connect the dots where others can not, she is fully capable of doing that somewhere safe.

The last thing that Dumbledore needed is for Harry to go out of his way to protect his friends and to endanger himself and Dumbledore's plans. Harry's selflessness is his greatest weakness and also his greatest character trait. When the time comes Harry will have to sacrifice himself for the greater good, he needs to die at the correct time that is crucial and if Hermione is in danger Harry would without a doubt risk everything for her. If there is no one in need of saving he can die at the proper time and sacrifice himself for the larger picture not for a single friends life. He hated thinking in this matter , but he knew the greater good is bigger than any of them. Voldemort can not come to rule it would destroy the world as they knew it.

*.*.*.*.*

Ron walked down the hallway holding his hand trying to see if it was broken or just bruised. He thought of what Harry said to him knowing that he was being irrational, but honestly right now he didn't care. Harry was his best friend and he knew that he Ron was in love with Hermione that of course didn't matter. The thought of never having the chance to be with Hermione broke his heart. He knew what he did to her was not right and he will always regret giving her that stupid potion, he should of left everything alone. As he approached the Griffindor common room he bumped into a bright eyed joyful Ginny, the look on his face dropped as his regret fell to the pit of his stomach, he knew he had to tell her. As she went to say sorry she looked at Ron's bloody fist and his white face, she opened her mouth to say something different before she was cut off. Ron pulled her to a deserted corridor and said, "I have something to tell you it's going to be tough, but I need you to listen to me don't bloke me out and not hear a word I say like you tend to do when you don't like what your hearing."

Ginny looked at him annoyed and confused she said, "come on get to it, what the hell is going on?"

"Umm, Hermione is pregnant," Ron finally got the words out. Ginny's mouth fell to the floor tears started to stream down her face as she ran to the girls dormitory.

Ron stood alone in the hallway and said to himself, "well that went as well as expected."


	9. Where To Go From Here?

Where To Go From Here?

June 20, 1997

The news of Hermiones pregnancy ran through the school like wild fire due to Ron's tendency to never shut his mouth when he has a problem with something. Hermione dealt with everything as well as can be expected. The rude questions and statements she would receive were never as bad as the subtle glances from everyone in the hallway, at least the people who had said something had the balls to actually approach her as if pregnancy were somehow contagious. All of this of course just pissed Harry off, the fact that people were so petty just showed him that no one seemed to really be ready for the upcoming war. Voldemort's power was growing beyond what the public believed, he not only had power over a large portion of the wizarding population he also had the dementors because of his power over the ministry, that's not even mentioning the control he had over the giants and werewolf's. The order and Harry both knew that this war was outnumbered in the favor of Voldemort. This fact of course didn't stop Dumbledore from planning a way to bring Voldemort down. Harry and Hermione were trying to plan what they were going to do after tomorrow when they were to go back home.

"I can't go back to the Dursley's with everything going on it doesn't make sense for me to return there I need to be with you." Harry said, while he picked up his quill about to write something then he dropped it and continued talking. "You can't stay with your parents either they are in too much danger."

"I know what I have to do I'm not happy about it, but I can accept that it is what needs to be done. "Hermione said, turning Harry towards herself and setting the quill and parchment to the side.

Harry looked into her eyes and saw how hurt she was, he said in a quiet voice, "I am so sorry I know this can't be easy."

"Of course this isn't easy, we just need to focus on the tasks ahead." Hermione said, while clearing her voice and trying to keep the first tear from falling.

Harry looked at her again trying to read her facial expressions and uncover the underlining meanings that were present in everything she said, he gave up knowing that the best thing to do was to change the subject he said in a more casual tone, "alright well we still have to figure out where to stay."

Hermione thought about it then said, "We could stay at Grimmuald Place."

Harry contemplated it all for a moment then said, "I hate that place, but I know right now it's the safest place for us."

"Also we need to remember to go to Gringotts before we go to Grimmuald Place we need to withdrawal as much money as we can from your trust, because you're not of age we can't liquidate all of the Potter accounts." Hermione said, positioning her head on Harrys shoulder.

"So when are we going to talk to Dumbledore about this?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him then said, "I don't know, we just have to before the end of this week."

"Honestly I think I'm going to talk to him alone about this, I think that he shouldn't really be involved with your decision. It's just Dumbledore's always been like family and I need to talk to him about this." Harry said, thinking about how terrible the future discussion was going to go.

Hermione also knew how awful it was going to be having to obliviate her parents and send them to another part of the world for the time being. "It's going to be fine, he'll understand maybe not at first, but eventually he'll understand."

"I know that, but it doesn't make talking to him any easier." Harry said.

*.*.*.*.*

Harry walked towards the headmaster's office with a knot in his stomach that continued to grow with every step he took. He knew that no matter what Dumbledore said nothing was going to change his mind. His mind was made up Hermione and the rest of the world needed him; he wouldn't be of any use at the Dursley's pruning the rose garden. The level of protection that Grimmuald Place offers is the same if not better than the Dursley's. There was no reason for everything to be put on hold while he stayed at the Dursley's for a month. Harry was positive that Dumbledore could set up more protection if that was needed, which Harry honestly doubted it did. Harry knocked on the headmaster's door and waited for the pleasant voice to finally say, "Come in."

As Harry walked in the door he saw the purplish black tint to Dumbledore's hand had crawled to his elbow. He knew that this wasn't good, but decided that the discussion involving Dumbledore's black arm could wait till another day. Harry cleared his throat then said, "I need to tell you something."

All Dumbledore did was nod gesturing him to continue, Harry then said, "Hermione and me are going to move into Grimmuald Place. The order can still meet there, it's just with everything going on both me and Hermione found this move to be appropriate."

Dumbledore's face turned flat as a look of annoyance rushed over him, "that will not do, there is a reason you have stayed at the Dursley's that is where you are the safest. I know that you think that you understand such complex and adult things since now you are going to be a father, but trust me you are safer there."

Harry was shocked as his mentor through most of his life told him that he is a kid that won't understand. He shouted as his self-control slipped from him, "ADULT THINGS! I HAVE FACED DEATH IN THE FACE ANNUALLY FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS! I UNDERSTAND ADULT THINGS! I AM NOT THE CHILD I WAS SIX YEARS AGO!"

Dumbledore didn't look angry or upset more like he had just won, "who is yelling here? Who is truly acting like the immature one? I am calm and collected, you never did learn when to hold your tongue. Now if you are done yelling at me, you can leave my office."

Harry smiled in anger holding back the urged to spit, "Yeah, I'm done. Asking you was only a polite gesture it's not really your decision." Then Harry slammed the door and made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

*.*.*.*.*

As Harry walked into the common room he saw Hermione sitting at a table writing on some parchment. Harry went to sit next to her when he saw a letter to her parents rather than some homework. Harry raised his eyebrows then asked, "What's this?"

"I have to tell them that I am going to be with you for a little bit before I go back home. They of course think I'm staying, but you know…."Hermione holding back the tears that started to rise to her eyes as she thought about her parents.

"I know this must be tough, just know I will be by your side the entire time." Harry said, while clearing the hair from her face to reveal her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione grabbed his hand then said, "I know, well at least now I know."

Harry looked confused and asked, "What do you mean 'now you know'."

Hermione giggled then said, "I wasn't positive when we first started going out that you would always be there for me."

Harry laughed, "That's absolutely crazy! I would never leave you."

"Like I said, I wasn't absolutely sure. I never thought that someone I liked so much would ever have returned feelings." Hermione said, thinking about how silly it sounded now.

"Well don't worry about that I love you." Harry said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." Hermione said, returning the kiss slightly more passionately.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione smiled as she woke up with her head on Harry's chest. As she lifted her head she heard Harry wake up and whisper, "that was nice why again do we not do this more often?"

"Because life has been a living hell for the past month. I still however, think that we need to start making time for it." Hermione said, not being able to wipe the grin off her face.

Harry laughed then said, "being with you is something I can always make time for. So how have you been feeling lately?"

Hermione still smiling says, "Pretty amazing all things considered. Wait you're not talking about that are you? The nausea has been starting to become bearable, but I am still exhausted all of the time."  
"Are the potions working?" Harry asked.

"Their kind of working, sometimes I feel great ready to conquer the day. However, other days I feel disgusting and like I could sleep for a month straight." Hermione said, the smile falling from her face as she thinks of the irritating drowsiness.

"Don't worry school is almost over you will have a lot more down time over the summer to relax and focus on the baby." Harry said, trying to cheer her up.

Hermione smiled appreciating Harry's valiant efforts to make her happy. "Yes, sleep sounds amazing. I am still going to help you guys find the Horcruxes."

"Trust me I know. Are you ready to go to Gringotts tomorrow once we get off the train?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled then said sarcastically, "Yes, I am ecstatic."

"Hey do you know the time?" Harry asked.

"Oh shit we got to get to the Great Hall for the feast." Hermione said, panicking when she saw the clock appear on the wall across from say seven o'clock.

*.*.*.*.*

As they got off the train the following day Harry held Hermiones hand. He said to her, "so how about we go to Grimmuald Place drop off our stuff then we will head to Gringotts." After going to Grimmuald Place they apparated in front of Gringotts. As they walked in they were surprised to be greeted by a younger goblin, who gestured them to a small room off to the side of the main hall. Harry raised his eyebrows slightly confused he asked, "Were you expecting us?"

"Yes, we knew you would be coming to liquidate your accounts, we thought this would be a good time to go over some other things." The young goblin said.

Harry still slightly confused asked, "Who exactly is 'we'?"

"We includes my father Ragnok, my brother Griphook you might have heard of him and me Bogrod." Bogrod said, while pointing us to the chairs by the small table. As Harry and Hermione sat down Harry cleared his throat and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Bogrod and yes I have heard of Griphook he showed me to my vault my first year."

"Griphook and Ragnok will be joining us shortly they had urgent matters to attend to first." Bogrod said while taking a seat across the table from Harry and Hermione. They waited for what felt like less than five minutes before two goblins walked through the door. Harry and Hermione both automatically stood up and introduced themselves the goblins then did the same. They both took their seat again and this time Ragnok spoke who was sitting in the middle, "you are here to empty out the money from your accounts correct?"

"Yes that is what I planned on doing." Harry said.

"I have to tell you something before you do that. You are sixteen now which means you are still underaged, however your situation is very strange in nature and things can be arranged to where under law you can become of age now." Ragnok said in a didactic tone.

Harry still looked confused so Ragnok continued, "Under wizarding law since you are 16, have legal gaurdians that are not your parents, and because those gaurdians are muggles you are able to be emancipated in a sense. This has already been discussed with your muggle guardians and they are releasing their rights if you choose this option. However, keep in mind you will be able to access not only more accounts if you choose to be emancipated, but you will also be able to view your parents will."

Harry's face turned from confusion to shock, "I would love to be emancipated."

Instantly a sheet of parchment appeared along with a blood quill Ragnok spoke again, "just sign here and everything will be official. As Harry wrote his hand started to bleed through the quill as if a knife was carving into his hand and the blood dripped the quill instead.

"Okay now that, that was taken care of would you like to hear your parents will?"

Harry spoke earnestly, "Yes."  
Another piece of parchment appeared as the other one disappeared Ragnok began to read, "I James Potter give everything I have to Lily Potter in the time of my death. If Lily Potter is already deceased I give everything I have to my son Harry James Potter this includes all financial accounts such as the Potter account, the Peverell account, as well as the Gaunt account. I give all land holdings including the Bungalow in Zollernalbkreis, Germany, the French Provincial in Calvados, France, the Italianate in Caronia, The Province of Messina Italy, the Tudor in Devon, UK, the Cottage in Norfolk, UK, and lastly the Beach house in Gwynedd, UK. I give full custody of Harry James Potter to Sirius Black in the time of Lily Potter's death and my own. In the time that Sirius Black is unable to do his duties as guardian or is deceased I give fully custody to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Also with my death my titles as Head of Potter and Peverell house go to Harry James Potter."

Harry glanced over to Hermione as Ragnok finished reading the will, Harry finally spoke, "What are the total account holdings?"

Ragnok replied, "238,594,758,210 galleons."

Harrys jaw dropped as Ragnok listed the extremely long number. Harry then said, "Is there any way to have the money transferred to a personal safe?"

"Yes though I do believe that to be unwise. Currently Gringotts is the safest place in the world to hold your belongings." Ragnok said slightly confused as to Harry's reasons to wanting to move his money.

Harry thought it over then said, "Are you able to transfer a small sum of 1,000,000 galleons to another safe?"

Ragnok smiled then said, "That would be a wiser choice, and yes just send us a simple form by owl and we will transfer it when we receive the form."

"That would be excellent are you able to give me the addresses of my current estates?" Harry asked.

Ragnok replied while scribbling something on a piece of parchment and handing it to Harry, "Yes, here you go."

"Okay if that's all we will be on our way, it was a pleasure meeting you Ragnok and Bogrod, it was nice seeing you again Griphook." Harry said while shaking the goblins hands and walking back out onto the street.

"So which place do you want to look at first?" Harry asked Hermione as they started walking down Diagon Alley.

"Can we go back to Grimmuald Place just for tonight I am exhausted?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I guess just for tonight." Harry replied begrudgingly.


	10. The Plan

The Plan

June 21, 1997

Hermione walked into the dark stuffy kitchen at Grimmuald Place and lightly kissed Harry on his cheek as he scrambled some eggs. Harry smiled at her and said, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little drowsy, but I'm always drowsy." Hermione said, while sitting down on the countertop.

"Then I guess today is going to be a long day, we have a ton of houses to see so we can finally settle down and start creating a game plan." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Are you excited about seeing all these Potter houses?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled and then said, "I'm thrilled to see all the houses and stuff from my family. I don't know a lot about them so any information is good."

Hermione knew how much Harry would love figuring some stuff out about his blurry family tree. So the trip to Gringotts was good for that, but there was one thing mentioned at that meeting that still left Hermione questioning something. "Harry I know this may be touchy, but the goblin said that Dumbledore was supposed to be your guardian. That means-"

Harry cut her off, obvious that the topic of discussion was not something he wanted to talk about right now. Harry said, "Can we talk about this another time? I don't want to ruin a good morning."

"Alright I get it not today, but we will talk about it later. How about you go and get ready, I will finish breakfast and then we can look at some houses." Hermione said, jumping off the countertop and taking the spatula from him.

*.*.*.*.*

As they looked at the list of different houses and coordinates they decided to go to the Tudor in Devon, Uk. However, as they apparated to the coordinates listed on the paper they found themselves in what looked to be the middle of the Dartmoor Forest with no houses or buildings for miles. Just as the looks of confusion started to rest on their faces Hermione smiles and says, "Of course, they must have put tons of charms and wards up to keep muggles and wizards from stumbling upon it. So how do we get in?"

"Well I'm the owner of the property I must have control of the wards and charms on the house. I can probably somehow temporarily shut down the wards. I just don't want to take down the wards and have trouble putting them back up." Harry said, while waving his wand in various movements doing diagnostic spells so he could figure out exactly what he would need to do to bring the wards down and then back up. Hermione followed his lead then stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a thin layer of a paper like material invisible acting as a wall in front of her. She reached her hand out and felt the paper wrap around her arm until she put a small hole in the invisible material.

Once she realized what she did she smiled and said with a bit of giddiness in her voice, "Harry! My arm is gone I think I just found where the ward ends!" Harry then came and looked at her forearm noticing that it looked as if she had the cloak of invisibility hanging over it. He then stretched out his arm and experienced the same strange sensation that Hermione had felt, he grabbed her hand then looked quizzically at her, "how were you able to pass through the barrier, I know that I am a Potter but you?"

Hermione walked through the wall and as Harry followed her she started laughing. Harry was of course surprised it's an honest question, he just didn't see what the joke was. Seeing his look of confusion Hermione said in her famous isn't it obvious voice, "Well I am carrying your child so technically I do have a Potter within me and the wards wouldn't harm me if it would harm the child."

Harry looked at Hermione and all he could say was, "what on God's green earth would I ever do without you?" Hermione smiled at him then responded again in her isn't it obvious voice, "you probably would have died your first year when we encountered that devils snare."

"So true, so true, that is why I love you. You are just so brilliant it sometimes dumbfounds me," Harry coed this time instead of just smiling at her, he wrapped his arms around her and pecked her lips. She immediately returned the kiss this time lasting a little bit longer than the last. As her lips lingered on his he started to trace his tongue on her lips ready for her to open them. As she did so their tongues danced together as if being together was second nature even though they had only just discovered each other about two months ago. Despite having the beautiful Dutch style house behind her, Hermione continued to let her tongue swirl and paint the inside of Harry's mouth. Even though Harry was loving this experience just as much as Hermione he knew they had an incredibly busy day instore for them and that this was going to have to wait.

As Harry started to back out of their kiss Hermione looked up at him somewhat confused at why they had stopped. Harry took the hint and said, "come on let's check out this wonderful house, I bet it even has a library."

Right when Harry said, "library," Hermione's face lit up and she nodded gesturing Harry to the unknown home that was less than half a kilometer away. The herringbone brick pathway to the house was lined with ancient oaks and rustic cedars. As they walked down the path Hermione noticed the growing white lilies that were scattered throughout the wooded area in the front of the house. Hermione couldn't help asking, "Did your mom and dad live here before you were born?"

"Yeah I think so, but once Voldemort started attacking and threatening them they moved into hiding, I believe the house my mother grew up in is only about two hours away as well," Harry said trying to figure out what all he really knew about his family, Serious had told him some, but he still didn't know a lot about them.

Hermione showed Harry the lilies and at first he was a little taken aback that he missed them, but then he finally spoke, "do you think my dad grew these and they stayed around this long?"

Hermione contemplated it then said, "Magically altered plants have been known to last a rather long time, but it's probably more likely that the lilies have just reproduced and kept themselves alive that way."

"Probably the last one." Harry said, as they walked down the path the trees started to thin out until there was no more and they were able to see the house. It was a truly breathtaking home. It had a Dutch architectural design which made it appear as if it was a cuckoo clock. The details just made the overall lovely house that much more amazing, it was three levels and looked plenty big enough to house the Order. The acreage that the home was sitting on looked like it stretched out forever. Hermione knew right off the bat that they weren't going to have to search for any more houses, because this house was the one.

They finally arrived at the front door and as they went inside they just fell more in love with it. The house had a large dining room which they were going to use for the Order meetings, it also had two living rooms, a very big kitchen, a study, a play room, a library, fourteen bedrooms and eight full bathrooms. As Harry looked around he knew that it was going to be perfect for their situation at the time being. They both knew that most of the order was going to be living with them so they needed all the space they could get. After a long house tour Hermione said, "This is perfect for now, but I would like to move somewhere smaller after the war."

Harry grinned and said, "I would have it no other way, so now before we invite anyone over here let's get all of our stuff out of that blasted purse and relax a little."

*.*.*.*.*

Just as Harry and Hermione started to wake up from an amazing night of sleep which had followed an amazing hour of something a little bit more fun, there was a loud tapping on the window which was of course Hedwig. Harry begrudgingly walked over to the massive bay window that overlooked the lake so that he could let his favourite owl inside. Once Hedwig had rightfully received her reward Harry took the letter and began to read.

Dear Harry,

I know that you are still angry with me, but I request that you set aside your personal feelings so that we can have a meeting. Meet me at the park down the street from where you had a friendly conversation with a certain orphaned serpent. Remember the meeting will begin at the same time I see you last every day.

Sincerely, Dumbledore

P.S. Keep in mind you never know who's watching you.

After Harry had read over the letter three times he handed it to Hermione, knowing that despite him not understanding anything Dumbledore was talking about she would be able to figure it out. The pure concentration on her face was evident, she had lost herself in a puzzle and there was no way to snap her out of it. Finally, after several minutes of anticipated waiting she spoke, "The message in the P.S. shows why he is being so cryptic, he is trying to avoid giving away information that would be harmful if the letter was intercepted. I also understand that the phrase 'Remember the meeting will begin at the same time I see you last every day.' Means that the meeting will take place at 7:30 PM, because the last time he sees us every day at school is during dinner at 7:30. I however, still don't know anything about an orphaned serpent."

Harry thought about it then said, "Well it has to be somewhere there is a park nearby, so it's not at the Burrow or at Hogwarts. Grimmuald Place is kind of close to a park, but it's not down the road from one. Private Drive is close to a park, but I still have no idea what or who he is referring to an orphaned serpent."

Hermione looked the letter over again and concluded, "He could be talking metaphorically or literally. Throughout the entire letter he has been talking literally which makes me think that it may be an actual snake he is referring to. Well Harry you can talk to snakes so that is a big possibility. An orphan is someone or in this case a snake who has been removed from their parents and original home. So have you talked to any snakes like that lately?"

As Harry sat contemplating it a light bulb went on and he realized what Dumbledore was talking about, "When I was ten before I even knew that I was a wizard the Dursleys and I went to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. Well while we were in the reptile section I accidentally set a snake free. I didn't know what was happening at the time, but I remember before I set the snake free I talked to it. The snake was breed in captivity and I remember telling him about how I never met my parents either. The real question is how did Dumbledore know that?"

"We know that Dumbledore had people watching over you, more than likely someone saw what happened and reported it to him or Dumbledore himself was watching you and he saw what happened." Hermione responded.

"What's important is now we know where and when to meet him, now to decide whether we will attend." Harry said, obviously still upset with the last couple of fiascos involving Dumbledore.

Hermione gave Harry a look that spoke a thousand words then said, "Of course we are going. The Order needs to have a meeting and the only way for that to happen would be for us to meet with Dumbledore so we can schedule one. Harry I am begging you, do not let your own feelings get in the way of what needs to happen."

"Hermione, it's not just my personal feelings, he lied to us. How can we fucking trust him with our lives?" Harry said, anger apparent in his voice, he couldn't believe that she was taking his side after all they had went through.

She looked at him knowing what he was thinking and decided to reword what she had already said, "The lies were always to protect you and the greater good. I think that you are looking at this one sided, there probably is a lot more to the story. This of course is another reason we should go, we may be finally able to figure out everything that has been going on."

Even though everything Hermione had said was one hundred percent true and that Harry knew that, he still refused to listen to anything Dumbledore had to say, "it doesn't matter what his reasons were, they don't matter all that matters is that he lied to not only me, but to everyone."

"So you don't want to know why he lied or why he did what he did." Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at him knowing that deep down Harry did want to know.

"No I don't," Harry lied.

"Alright, you don't, but I do so I guess I will be meeting him alone." Hermione knew that despite all his hard feelings towards Dumbledore, Harry would stop at nothing to protect her, even though she doesn't always want him to.

Harry knew in that instant he was defeated, he also knew that when Hermione made up her mind she wasn't going to change it and that was just a simple fact of life. "I hate it when you do that. You know that I would never let you go alone so you make it to where I have to go, just to make sure nothing happens to you. Why do I have to be in love with a genius?"

Hermione smiled, "so then it is settled we are both going to meet Dumbledore tonight."

Harry looked at her like he was regretting this entire conversation, "I guess it is."

*.*.*.*.*

As they apparated to the park that was down the street from the zoo, they looked around and saw all the lights go out a signal that Dumbledore was there. Just as soon as all the lights were out Dumbledore stood behind them and whispered into both their ears, "how about we go to a more comfortable and secure location, your choice Mr. Potter." Just as he was finished speaking Harry grabbed Dumbledore and Hermione and side along apparated both of them to the Tudor in Devon. Harry grabbed Dumbledore's hand so that the wards would allow him to come in and they all walked through thin paper.

Once they reached the other side Dumbledore finally spoke, "we need to schedule a meeting for the Order."

"Yes, but first I need to ask you a couple of questions," Harry said, ready to get this little meeting over with.

"And what may that be?" Dumbledore asked, as they walked down the brick pathway that was lit with small bulbs of magical light.

"To start off with, when were you going to tell me the truth about everything?" He asked.

The aging old wizard stood there and contemplated what to say next once he decided on the best approach he said, "I was going to have Severus tell you the truth during the final battle with Voldemort, I of course would be dead by this time."

Harry stared at the great old wizard that he trusted with his life for such a long time, "but, Snape is dead."

"I did not plan for Severus and Draco to perish, however your meeting with Draco had its consequences." Dumbledore spoke as if he did not want to stay on the topic of the meeting with Vertursam.

"So you weren't going to tell me, you were going to have Snape tell me." Harry said, looking at Dumbledore trying to decipher any lies that may be told to him.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you now know and I have to come up with a new plan, and the easiest way to do that is to bring together a meeting with the Order.

"Hold on I have another question that I need answered before we start setting up a time for a future meeting." Harry, said trying to get all of his questions out in the open.

"Okay, go on."

Harry mulled over his next question then spoke in the calmest and controlled voice he could muster, "How can we trust you?"

"Harry, I know you may not like the answer to this question, but the truth is that everything I did was for the greater good. Every omission of the truth was done to not only protect you, but to also insure that Voldemort was defeated. I never intended to hurt you or to betray your trust." Dumbledore, spoke with a certainty in his answer.

As Harry looked into Dumbledore's face which was as encrypted as it always was, Harry could not detect whether he was lying or not. "Well, you failed miserably."

Hermione looked at the headmaster and the boy she loved then attempting to keep the tension low said, "So when is the meeting going to take place and where?"

Harry spoke up, "it could be at the Tudor we have plenty of room."

"Okay so when?" Hermione asked this time looking at Dumbledore.

"Right now works for me, I can go and bring the order members to the Tudor if you can write down the coordinates on a sheet of parchment. It may take me awhile because I want to have a full Order meeting, with all of the current members." Dumbledore said.

Harry scribbled the coordinates on a sheet of parchment then he handed it to Dumbledore, once Dumbledore read over the parchment, he handed it back to Potter who immediately caught it on fire. Harry knew how dangerous it could be if someone who reports to Voldemort knew those coordinates.

"I guess me and Hermione will wait at the Tudor to escort people through the wards." Harry spoke, then everyone apparated away to their predetermined locations.

*.*.*.*.*

As people began to show up at the Dartmoor forest outside the Tudor Harry would greet them then hand them off to Hermione who would bring them inside the wards then apparate them to the Dining room where the meeting was taking place. It was a good system Harry was able to insure that no one became confused about where they were at, but also Hermione was safe inside the wards. Everything was running rather smoothly until the four youngest Weasley children showed up.

Fred said with a big grin on his face, "Hey it's been a while."

"It's been ages, you really need to come by the shop more often," George said, while shacking Harry's hand.

All Ron managed to do was nod before Hermione grabbed his hand and walk him through the ward. Just as Ron began to say something Hermione cut him off by saying, "unless it's something worth hearing don't say anything."

"But, Mione I just don't understand how you the brightest witch of our age could be so stupid." Ron said ignoring Hermione's warning.

Hermione just rolled her eyes then said, "of course you think that's worth hearing."

"No Hermione I'm serious I thought you of all people would have been more careful, I man you are the queen of careful." Ron continued without thinking about how this may turn out for him.

"What I don't understand Ronald is how you have this unrelenting need to meddle in things that don't concern you." Hermione spoke with annoyance in her voice.

Ron stops dead in his tracks then says, "This is the same old Hermione, I thought you changed with age, but I guess I was wrong your superiority complex never wavered."

"Yep, I guess I haven't changed much, but neither did you, your still bullying people who threaten you." Hermione chocked out before, apparating Ron to the Dining room the apparating back to the forest. To Hermiones relief no one less was there, she figured Harry himself must have apparated everyone else away when she was taking so long. All of a sudden with a pop Harry was back and he could see the look of furry and sadness on Hermione's face.

"What's wrong?" Harry said sitting down next to Hermione.

Hermione looked away from Harry so he wouldn't see the tears welling in her eyes, "it's just stupid old Ron."

Harry's first instinct is to bite Ron's head off, but he figured more aggression wouldn't help Hermione any right now, "what did he say?"

Hermione quickly wiped away her tears then chocked out, "nothing he's just being the typical Ronald Weasley."

Harry tilted Hermiones face towards his and wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek then he said, "Come on Mione you can tell me anything, it can stay just between us two if you want, I won't even hurt him unless you want me to then of course your wish is my command."

Hermione giggled when she heard the last part then she said, "No I don't want you to hurt him. He was just saying how he didn't understand how I could have gotten pregnant. Then he said that I hadn't changed at all since I was a kid, that I still have a superiority complex."

Harry's started to tense up as he heard what Ron had said to Hermione. He looked at her tear stained cheeks then said in an overly controlled voice, "Are you sure that you don't want me to hurt him."

Hermione started to smile then saw the dead serious look on his face then said, "No that is not needed. I promise I'm okay it's probably just my pregnancy brain that is making me be all emotional."  
Harry tried to read her then decided to take her word for it, "okay lets go join the meeting."

*.*.*.*.*

Fred looked up and saw the couple walk in then said, "you guys bloody took forever, did you guys have a nice time snogging."

Harry smiled then said, "Shut up Fred."

George looked at him then said, "He's not Fred I'm Fred."

Harry looked at them then said, "You don't think I'm going to fall for that again you bloody idiot."  
George smiled, "your right I'm George."

Dumbledore cleared his throat then said, "Is everyone ready for the meeting to start."

Everyone nodded then Dumbledore continued, "I think the first thing on the agenda is putting together a plan to destroy the horcruxes."

"The first thing we need to find out is what are and where are the horcruxes." Harry said.

Fred looked at Harry and Dumbledore then said, "can anyone explain to us what a horcrux is."

Harry answered, "In Lord Voldemort's search for immortality he brock off part of his soul and put it in various objects, these objects are called horcruxes. We have destroyed a couple of them, but we still need to find the rest and destroy them as well. Once we do this I can kill Voldemort once and for all."

Fred and George both nodded then Ron spoke up and asked, "How do we destroy these horcruxes?"

This time Dumbledore answered, "The Gryffindor sword and a fang from the basilisk Harry killed in his second year have proven to be successful, but I believe fiendfyre fire would work as well. I do not suggest using fiendfyre due to it being so hard to control."

Remus cleared his throat then asked, "So what are these objects and where can we find them?"

"That is the tricky part, Voldemort created eight and I know what most of them are I just don't know where some of them are located. Two have been destroyed, but the others are still missing. I suspect that many is not all of them will be in the possession of a couple of death eaters that are in the inner circle. Most of my previous plan involved using Snape as a double agent to be able to recover some missing information, but now that he is dead I will have to put something new together." Dumbledore answered.

"So we have nothing," Hermione said, while putting her arm around Harry's waist.

"Not quit Ms. Granger we have a huge advantage, we have Harry. I believe that the connection between Harry and Voldemort is due to the horcrux inside of Harry, but I think we can take advantage of this connection. If Harry learns Legilimency then he may be able to not only tap into Voldemorts mind and see what he is thinking about, but I also think that we may be able to delve into his memory's and locate the horcruxes." Dumbledore explained in a voice that resembled Hermiones isn't it obvious tone very closely.

Harry thinking that this was way too easy asked, "How long will it take to learn Legilimency."

Apparently Harry had asked the one question Dumbledore did not want to answer, "Approximately six months, at least to the level required to do what we need done. During this time we will be practicing at least eight or nine hours a day this is the only way for you to master such a complex skill in such a short period of time. We will also be working on your Occlumency."

"Who will be teaching me?" Harry asked knowing that after everything that happened with Dumbledore, he wasn't going to give him free reign over his mind.

Dumbledore knew what Harry was thinking not because of Legilimency, but because of how obvious it was that Harry still mistrusted him. "I was actually wondering if Remus would be so inclined to help you."

Remus smiled then said, "It would be my pleasure to help in any way I can."  
Harry took the opportunity to change the subject, "So now that, that's settled I would love for the Order to stay here at the Tudor with me and Hermione. That way everyone's safety is ensured and we are able to meet more regularly and easily. This of course is just a mere invitation if you prefer to stay at your own home that is completely your choice. Send me a letter as soon as you can if you need time to think about it."

Dumbledore cleared his throat then said, "I believe that's everything lets go and grab a drink."

They all followed Dumbledore and Harry's lead into the large kitchen where the wine cabinet and refrigerator where full of drinks. Harry grabbed a butter beer and Hermione grabbed a club soda, they sat down on the couch sipping their drinks. Hermione finally spoke up, "I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

Harry laughed then said, "Yes you did, I probably should start listening to you more by this point."

Hermione grabbed his hand then laughed and said, "Yes you should, how do feel about Legilimency?"  
Hermione instantly saw the shift in Harry's emotions from happy to more serious and determined, "I will do everything in my power to make the world our child will live in Voldemort free, even if that includes using Legilimency and Occlumency."

Hermione grinned and looked into Harry's emerald green eyes, she tilted her head up and gave him a peck on the lips she then said, "You know you are going to be a wonderful dad."

"I hope so, I clueless on what to do." Harry said while smiling.

"Don't worry we will figure it out, I mean we both have faced near death experiences annually since we were eleven." Hermione said, before they both started laughing uncontrollably.


End file.
